Love Lost, Love Found
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Love is lost for divorced John. What happens when love is found... in the wrong place and finding that love hurts one you care about, your own brother? SLASH M/M AU
1. Finding Out The Truth

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**Title: Love Lost Love Found**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Summary: Love is lost for divorced John. What happens when love is found... in the wrong place and finding that love hurts one you care about, your own brother?**

"Where are you going?" John asked his husband of five years. Randy stopped in the door way and looked back at John who was laying on their bed. "Just for a run" Randy said John frowned. "You're in jeans Randy. Tell me the truth." John said Randy sighed. "I'm meeting up with Nate for breakfast." Randy said John rolled his eyes. "I thought we were gonna have breakfast with the kids." John said.

"Yeah, I know but Nate said he wanted to catch up, he has something to talk to me about." Randy said John shook his head and got out of bed. "Whatever" John snapped and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Randy groaned, now he had John pissed off at him, this was the last thing he needed. He headed out the house and got into his Black Audi A7 Sportsback and headed off. Meanwhile, John showered and dressed for the day.

He tidied up the bedroom and headed out the door, he walked to his seven year old daughters room and walked in, he smiled seeing Brielle at her desk writing in a book. "Hey baby, time to get dressed." John said. Brie smiled and nodded.

"OK daddy, is dad home today?" she asked, John shook his head. "No he's gone to breakfast with uncle Nate" John said Brie smiled and nodded. She headed to the bathroom and showered and dressed in her Purple Belted Denim Capris, her Purple and Black Colorblock Tee, her Black and Pink 'Love Is All You Need' Hoodie and her Skechers Bella Ballerina Tiny Twirler Shoes. "Head downstairs, I am gonna go get your brother dressed" John said, he left the bedroom and went down to hall to his five year old son's room.

He walked in and smiled seeing his son sleeping. He walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed and caressed his son's face. Abel woke up and smiled at his dad.

"Morning baby, it's time to get up." John said Abel nodded and got out of bed, John put him into a bath. Once he was bathed, John got him out and dressed in his grey Levi's 511 Skinny Jeans, his black and white Carter's Mock-Layer Glow-in-the-Dark "Wickedly Handsome" Tee, his Grey Solid Fleece Hoodie and his Vans Asher Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John took the kids downstairs and he made them some breakfast, once they were eating John went into the office to check his email for work, he was an advice columnist for the Toronto Times. He sat down in front of his computer and read through all of his emails. He chose the emails he wanted to address in the upcoming column that week. He was looking through the emails when he came across one from Nathan, Randy's brother.

He frowned, Nathan never ever emailed him John wondered if it had anything to do with his column. He opened it up and read through the email. It read: **"Hey John, sorry to have to do this, but this is something I think you deserve to see and know. I love you, you're a great guy and I love the kids. I am so sorry to show you these but you deserve to know the truth about what your husband is doing."**

It said, John frowned and scrolled down the email and gasped, he covered his mouth with his hand as the tears came falling from his eyes, his heart broke as he saw what was on the page, there were about five photos' of Randy and his ex Samantha kissing and touching and there was one where they were naked together, John saw the date and it was dated a month ago.

John shook his head he couldn't believe this, his husband had been having an affair with his ex. This was simply insane. John closed the computer and sat there.

"Daddy?" John heard his Angel ask him, John turned and saw Brielle, John smiled. "Hi baby, can you go upstairs and pack a bag for the night?" John asked, Brielle nodded. She headed upstairs.

John sighed and went up to Abel's room and he packed him a bag, then went to his own room and packed up some things for himself. "Where are we going daddy?" "Yeah where?" Abel and Brie asked, John sighed "We're going to go see uncle Adam and uncle Chris" John said, they left the house and got into John's White Platinum Land Rover Sports.

John got in and he drove them to Adam and Chris' house. John just couldn't believe Randy he couldn't. They got to Adam's and Chris' house and got out and went up to the door, Adam answered and smiled seeing his brother there. "Hey Jay, come on in." Adam said John smiled. The kids ran off into the house.

"So what's happened?" Adam asked, he saw the bags and knew something was up. John grabbed his computer and showed Adam and Chris the email he had received, Adam couldn't believe Randy and Chris was devastated, he couldn't believe his best friend would do this to not only John, but Brie and Abel. "Shit, what did the ass have to say for himself?" Adam asked, John sat down. "I haven't seen him." John said. "I am gonna go confront him soon. Can we crash here? the last thing I wanna do is go to dads" John said, Adam nodded he knew Hunter and Shawn would flip out and want to kill Randy when they found out that Randy had cheated on their son.

"Yeah dad will flip" Adam said John sighed, he couldn't believe he was dealing with this right now. "I should go and handle this, the kids will be alright here right?" John asked. "Of course go for it." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, he headed back to his and Randy's house and saw Randy's car in the drive, he parked and walked inside.

"Hey where are the kids?" Randy asked. "My brothers" John said. "Oh OK, what's going on?" Randy asked, John walked away into the office and printed off the pictures. He walked back to Randy and slammed the pictures down in front of his husband. Randy looked them over and cringed. "Who sent you these?" Randy asked. "Does it really matter? You've been cheating on me with her of all people?" John asked. Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake" Randy said John shook his head. "It's an affair Randy, there was no way in hell that this was a mistake" John snapped, Randy sighed. "Why Randy?" John asked. "I needed something different, I wanted her. A woman." Randy said John wiped his eyes. "Well you have your wish. You can have her" John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "We're done, I want a divorce" John said, Randy's eyes widened. "No way John." he said, he knew if they were to divorce John would take everything, and he couldn't handle that. "Yes way Randy, I want a divorce, don't fight me on this." John snapped.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pack the rest of mine and the kids things." John said. Randy sighed. "What about the house?" Randy asked. "Sell it, I don't want to be here anymore" John said Randy sighed, he couldn't believe this. His dick had made him lose his husband, best friend and his two kids. John left Randy there and got into his car and drove over to his dad's house. He walked in and saw his teenage sister Kelly sitting on the couch with her boyfriend Alex.

"Hey Jay." Kelly said, John smiled at his sister. "Hey where's dad?" John asked. "Kitchen" Kelly said John sighed and nodded and walked into the kitchen. He saw Hunter and Shawn and sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Hey baby boy what's going on?" Hunter asked. John looked at him and Hunter frowned, he walked over to John and hugged him close, John cried into his dads chest. He was so broken inside.

"What happened?" Hunter asked his son as Shawn entered the room. "Randy's been having an affair with Sam, for months now, I have pictures to prove it." John said Shawn and Hunter were shocked, Hunter wanted to take his shot gun and shoot Randy.

Shawn went to John and hugged him. "You left?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "I want a divorce" John said, Shawn nodded.

"I'll get working on the papers" Shawn said he was a lawyer and Hunter was a police commissioner. "Why would he do this?" John asked. "Because he's an ass" Hunter growled John sighed.

His life was falling apart, he had lost his husband, his home, and his kids were losing their father, John hated Randy for doing this, he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He just wanted to pretend that none of this was happening.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he got out of bed. Today was going to be hard. After the kids were at school John would be going back to his and Randy's house and packing up all his and the kids things. He needed to get out of that house. He wanted nothing more to do with Randy or that house. He got out of bed and showered and dressed and headed to the room that Brielle was crashing in.

He smiled as he saw her awake and dressed for school. She was dressed in her Cream Coloured Basic Boot-Cut Twill Pants, her Purple and Black Heart Crop Top & Tank Set and her Black and Pink Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Slip-On Shoes. John walked into the room and sat down on the bed with her. "Hey baby" John said, Brielle smiled at her dad. "Hey, daddy are we going home today?" Brie asked, John sighed. "No baby. Why don't you like it here?" John asked.

"No I do, I just Miss dad I guess" she said John nodded. "I know baby. Maybe you can have dinner with him tonight." John said, Brie smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go downstairs for some breakfast, I need to check on your brother." John said, Brie smiled and left the room. John went to the room where Abel was crashing and he walked in, his son was still in his pyjamas. He laughed and picked out some clothes for him and got him dressed.

He dressed him in his Black Microfiber Cargo Pants, his White and Gray Smeared Striped Mock-Layer Tee and his Black and White Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed they headed downstairs, it was the first time, John actually saw the house his brother and Chris lived in, it was a new house, they had just bought it together.

The house was a Perfect family home in the heart of Lawrence Park. Quality renovation and addition on four finished levels. 'Peter Higgins' design. Bright home lots of windows with private landscaped garden and pool. Completely renovated in 2000 with additional improvements over the years. Downsview kitchen, custom vanities, loft studio over two-car garage.

John got downstairs and he smiled seeing the kids eating. John sat down and Chris poured him a cup of coffee. John smiled thinly at him and started drinking. "So what are you doing today Jay?" Adam asked once the kids had left.

"I am going to pack up mine and the kids things, put the furniture from their rooms in storage and then go and see how to do this whole divorce thing." John said. "So you're going through with it then?" Adam asked, John nodded. "I have to. I have to do this." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"What's gonna happen with the kids then?" Chris asked. "I am going for full custody, I don't know what I am gonna tell the kids though." John said, that was the one thing that was troubling him, his kids deserved to see their dad, but John was so angry. "I better get them to school." John said.

He collected the kids and headed out to the car. John got in and drove them to school. He dropped the kids off and headed to the house.

He groaned when he saw Randy's car there, he sighed and got out and walked inside. He saw Randy in the lounge room, John bypassed him and went to Abel's room and started packing up all his clothes and things. "What are you doing?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"Packing up." John said. "John please can't we talk about this?" Randy asked. "No Randy, you had an affair, that's something I can't forgive, ever. We're done. I am packing up mine and the kids things and I am filing for divorce" John said, Randy sighed. "I am so sorry" Randy said. John sighed.

"But you don't regret it do you." John said. Randy sighed and bowed his head. John shook his head. "What about the kids?" Randy asked. "I need to talk to them then we can sort something out with them." John said Randy nodded.

"OK just let me know" Randy said John nodded. He continued on packing up all of his and the kids things, he just wanted to get out of that house. He finished packing up their things and then met with the truck driver and then packed all their furniture in the truck and took it to storage.

Once that was sorted out, John got in his car and went to his dad's office. He got there, parked and walked inside. He smiled seeing Adam, he was a clerk at the office, he was also in law school. Following in Shawn's footsteps.

Being a lawyer or a police officer never interested John, he was always into writing and he had the perfect job, where he could work from home if he wanted to.

He walked in and smiled seeing his brother. "Hey Addy, is dad in?" John asked, "Yeah, he is with a client right now though." John nodded and took a seat.

"So did you get everything packed up?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is perfect. He was there though and we talked, he doesn't even regret it Addy, I don't know what to do. I still need to tell the kids." John said Adam nodded, "If you need me there with you I will be there with you." Adam said. John smiled and nodded.

"OK then, I will talk to them tonight, they need to know what's going on." John said. Adam nodded and smiled. John looked up as his dad walked out, Shawn smiled at his son. "Come on in baby." He said John smiled and walked into his dads office and sat down.

"So are we going for this then?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am done. I don't want to be with him anymore and I don't think he wants to be with me." John said. "OK in the divorce what do you want?" Shawn asked.

"I want full custody of the kids, I want my car, I want half of what the house is worth and I want the money that is owed to me." John said.

"OK then, because you didn't sign a prenup, it should be perfect." Shawn said John smiled. "The most important thing is the custody of the kids." John said, Shawn nodded. "OK then. How are the kids handling this?" Shawn asked.

"They don't know what is going on, but they know something is up. I am gonna sit down and talk to them tonight about it." John said Shawn nodded. "If you need anything let me and your dad know OK?" John nodded and smiled. "Thanks for doing this dad" John said Shawn smiled and nodded. He hugged his dad and left.

John got in his car and drove off, as he was driving he saw Hunter pulling over Randy, he frowned and pulled over and stopped, Randy looked really angry. Hunter smirked at Randy, all day he had been annoying him, pulling him over for stupid shit.

"Listen Hunter, I am sick of this, I am tired of this. I am still the father of your grandchildren, I am paying for what I did, I don't need more guilt on top of what I am already feeling." Randy snapped, he snatched the ticked away from Hunter and got in his car and drove off.

John got into his car and walked over to his dad, Hunter smiled at him. "Dad what are you doing?" John asked, "Just making him pay" John sighed. "Just leave it dad, I am divorcing him, you still need to realise that he is still Brie's and Abel's dad." John said, Hunter nodded.

"I know, I just hate for what he has done to you." Hunter said, John sighed. "I know dad and I do to, but please let me handle this OK?" Hunter sighed and nodded. "OK I will I promise. Have you thought about where you're staying?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I am gonna crash with Chris and Adam until I get the settlement money then I can buy a new house." John said.

"If you need a loan son, I can sort you out," Hunter said John smiled. "Dad it's fine I promise. Adam and Chris don't mind." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They hugged and John got in his car and headed back to Chris and Adam's house.

He got there and saw that no one was home. He walked inside and chilled out in the lounge with his computer on his lap.

He needed to get some work done. He was stressing out over everything but working helped him relax and distress which he was glad of.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. First Slip

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he watched his kids watch some TV. Tonight he was telling the kids what was going on with him and Randy.

John didn't know how he was going to do this and it hurt him that he had to do this alone.

He just hoped that his kids understood why this was happening and that they wouldn't get angry or anything.

"You OK?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah, when is Adam due to be home?" John asked.

"Soon, why what's up?" Chris asked. "He said he would be here with me when I tell the kids about me and Randy." John said Chris nodded.

"Oh, OK then. Are you ready for that?" Chris asked, John nodded. "I will be. I have to be I guess. They need to know. I know they know that something is up, because we're not at home and they haven't seen Randy." John said Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah I understand." Chris said John smiled.

He went into the lounge and sat down with the kids. He was so worried about telling them, he just didn't want them to hate him. That was something he didn't think he could handle. Not right now on top of everything else that was going on.

The front door opened and closed and John looked back and smiled seeing Adam, Adam walked in and kissed his fiancé and went over to John and the kids.

"Ready for this?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah" he said. He turned the TV off and sat in front of the kids on the coffee table. "What's going on dad?" Brielle asked, John sighed.

"I have something to tell you both, so I need you to pay attention and not say anything until I am finished understand?" John asked, Brie and Abel nodded and looked at their dad. "I know you're both wondering why we're not at home with dad" John said.

"We won't be living with dad anymore. Me and your dad won't be together anymore. We love you both so much, but together we were both unhappy so we needed to go our separate ways." John said.

"You'll still see your dad, but you will be living with me, and only me from now on OK" John told them. "Did dad hurt you?" Brie asked, she knew something was off with her parents. John sighed.

He didn't know whether or not to tell the kids the truth. "No baby, he didn't hurt me. We just fell out of love, sometimes it happens." John said Brie nodded.

"Why?" Abel asked, John sighed, he didn't know what to say. "I want daddy" Abel cried John sighed, he went to him but Abel ran from him breaking John's heart.

"I'll call Randy, see if he can come over" John said. He went up to his room and grabbed his cell and dialled Randy's number.

**"Hey it's me…..No I haven't changed my mind, I was hoping you could come round to Adam's?...I told the kids about us not being together anymore….I had to Randy, anyway Abel wants you can you come?...Tomorrow….Whatever, I would have thought your kids were important to you…..Fuck you Orton."** John snapped ending the call. John growled and launched his phone at the wall cracking the screen.

John sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. "Didn't go so well?" Chris asked from the doorway, John shook his head.

"No, he can't come, he said he would come tomorrow." John said, Chris sighed.

"He's a douche, let's get you downstairs with the kids." Chris said John nodded and smiled, his kids were the most important right now. He got down there and Abel looked at him.

"Dad?" he asked. "He can't come tonight baby." John said. "I WANT DAD!" Abel screamed John sighed, he had no idea what to do.

Chris walked over to able and crouched down in front of him. "It's OK baby boy. You'll see dad tomorrow, I promise" Chris said calmly.

Abel sniffled and nodded. John and Adam watched in awe. It was so sweet to see Chris and Abel like that. John was glad Abel had someone like Chris around to help him understand what was going on with him and Randy.

"Time for bed" John said, Brielle smiled and kissed John on the cheek. "Night daddy" she said, John smiled, he went over to Abel and opened his arms, hoping Abel would give him a hug.

Abel smiled and went to his dad, John smiled and picked him up and carried him to his room and put him into bed. "I love you baby" John said, Abel smiled.

"Love you dada" he said John smiled and kissed him on the forehead and Abel drifted off to sleep.

John went back downstairs and poured himself a glass of vodka straight, he needed something to relieve the stress. "Did he go down OK?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, this shit is pissing me off." John said, Adam nodded. "I can't believe Randy wouldn't come." Adam said John nodded.

"Yeah I know, I bet he was with that skank." John snapped, Adam sighed. "What did dad say about the divorce?" Adam asked.

"He said it should go OK. I didn't sign a prenup, so It should be relatively easy to get a decent settlement from him." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "That's good." He said John nodded.

"Yeah it is, I just want this to be over with so I can move on with my life, the first thing I need to sort out is a new house. I don't want to impose on you and Chris for long, I mean you're nearing the wedding Addy." John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah I know, but you're my brother. No matter what you'll always have a place here." Adam said, John smiled at him. "Good, thank-you. You're the best big brother ever." John said Adam smiled.

"You will never believe what dad did today" John said, Adam looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "He kept pulling Randy over for little things, just teaching him a lesson not to mess with his baby boy." John said, Adam laughed. "It was funny, but I told him to stop." John said.

"He cares for you a lot Jay, you're like his baby boy, you've always been closer with him." Adam said. "Yeah like you and Shawn." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah definitely." Adam said.

They both knew their dads loved them but Hunter and John always were closer as were Shawn and Adam.

"I better get to bed," John said Adam smiled and nodded, he hugged John and John headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He got there, had a shower and changed into some sweats, and climbed into bed, once he was settled.

He clutched his pillow and cried his heart out.

He didn't think he could do this anymore, his heart was broken and things were messed up, he just hoped soon everything would be back to somewhat normal and he would be happy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, he had managed to get a few hours of sleep but his mind was turning with thoughts, he would be seeing Randy today and John didn't know if he could handle it. He had made a big breakfast for everyone, he felt like he needed to do something.

He felt like he and the kids were free loading off of Adam and Chris and he needed to get out and find a house for him and the kids, hell it didn't even need to be a house, it could just be an apartment until the divorce settlement went through.

"Dada?" John heard his son's voice, John smiled at him. "Hey baby." John said, Abel smiled and went over to John and hugged him. "You hungry?" John asked, Abel nodded and smiled. John sat him down at his chair and put some food on a plate for Abel.

"Nummy" Abel said, John laughed, he had always said that instead of yummy, it had always came out as nummy. John kissed his son's cheek and sat down with him drinking his coffee.

Adam and Chris were soon joining him. "Good morning Jay." Adam said John smiled. "Morning, I made some food." John said, Adam smiled at him. They both sat down and put some food on their plates and started eating. "I need to go check on Brie" John said, he got up and he walked upstairs to Brie's room.

He walked in and saw her dressed for the day, she was in her Potassium Wash Embroidered Flare Jeans, her Black and Purple Hang Ten Tiger Crop Hoodie & Tank and her Black and Purple Vans Tory Skate Shoes. John walked in and hugged her. "You OK baby?" John asked.

"Uh huh." She said John sighed and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Dad is coming today right?" Brie asked, John nodded.

"Yeah he said he was" John said. "I don't want to see him." Brie said, John sighed. "Why not baby?" John asked, "I know what he did" Brielle said, John frowned.

"What do you mean?" John asked, "One day when you were working daddy took us to some woman's house. I don't know who she was, they kissed a lot." Brielle said, John's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe Randy would do that in front of their kids, "I'm sorry baby." John said. "Do I have to see him?" Brie asked, John sighed. "Your dad really wants to see you." John said, Brie sighed. "Fine." she said.

"Come on, I made breakfast, let's get something to eat" John said. Brie smiled and nodded and they headed downstairs. They sat down and grabbed some food and started eating.

They all finished eating and John cleaned up. He was just wiping down the counters when the doorbell rang, John sighed and went and answered it, he saw Randy standing there and he let him in.

"Hey where are the kids?" Randy asked. "Lounge room." John said, Randy nodded. He walked into the lounge room and sat down in front of the kids.

"I am sorry babies. I wish you didn't have to go through this." Randy said.

"Don't you love daddy anymore?" Brie asked. "I do….But not like he deserves, he deserves something much more." Randy said. "Are you in love with that woman?" Brie asked, Randy's eyes widened and looked at John.

"That has nothing to do with this." Randy said, Brie shook her head and got up and stormed upstairs to her room.

John sighed. Abel went to play and John went over to Randy and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck?!" Randy asked. "You're a dick" John said. "Brie saw you and that slut kissing." John snapped, Randy's eyes widened.

"You're a fucking idiot Randy, do you have no respect for me, for our marriage? How could you do that shit in front of our kids?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think they saw" Randy said. "I can't believe you fucking took them to her house! how could you!" John snapped.

"Look, I thought they should know her" Randy said John shook his head.

"Well they won't be knowing her ever again." John snapped. "You can't stop them." Randy said John sighed. "Yes I can, when I get full custody" John snapped, Randy shook his head.

"You're an asshole John, they're my kids too" Randy snapped and left the house.

John sighed and sat down on the couch. He was so annoyed right now he really was. "Kids!" John called, both kids came down.

"Come on, I am taking you to hang out with aunt Kelly." John said, he knew Kelly would watch the kids, he just needed to be alone for a while. They left the house and got into the car.

Once they were buckled in John drove them to his dad's house. They got there and the kids ran inside.

John walked in and smiled at his sister. "Hey sis, can you watch them for a couple of hours?" John asked, Kelly nodded. "Yeah sure is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah I just have some other things to do and I can't with the kids around." John said, Kelly smiled and nodded and John kissed his kids goodbye and left he just drove around for a while needing some alone time to get his thoughts in order, this week had been one horrible thing right after the other, John didn't know what to do, he just felt hopeless, like nothing was going to go right for him and his kids.

He just hoped soon that things would turn around for the better, if they didn't John was sure to lose his mind.

**THAT NIGHT**

Chris sighed as he got home. Adam wasn't home, but that was a normal thing. He walked into the house and it was black as anything. He frowned and turned on some lights and went up to his room, he showered and changed into some sweats, he was on his way back downstairs to the kitchen when he heard a noise, he frowned and listened and it sounded like crying.

He walked over to John's door and pressed his ear against it and he heard the crying, he shook his head and opened the door, the sight before him made his heart break, John was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with a bottle of bourbon in his hands and sobbing. Chris sighed and walked over to him and sat beside him, he pulled the bottle of alcohol away from John's hands and put it to the side, he made John look at him and he wiped John's tears away.

"Why doesn't he love me?" John asked, Chris sighed, "Because he's a jerk." Chris said. "I thought we were going to be together forever. The kids are hurting, I am hurting and he doesn't even care, he's sleeping with the whore right now!" John exclaimed then collapsed into tears, Chris sighed and pulled John into his arms.

"Shh, it's OK John. You have the kids, your dads, Kelly, Adam and me. It's going to be OK." Chris said. "I feel so alone. So scared and unloved" John said, Chris sighed and cupped John's face, "That's not the truth." Chris said.

"A lot of people love you." Chris said, John looked into Chris' eyes and Chris looked into John's next thing they both knew they were kissing, no making out like teenagers, they both knew it was wrong, but it felt SO DAMN GOOD.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Another Encounter

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

John and Chris kept kissing for a few more minutes before they jumped apart, shocked at what they were doing.

John didn't know what had come over him.

Chris was his brothers fiancé. John looked down, he was so appalled with his behaviour. Chris sighed and looked at John.

"Look John, this kiss was a onetime deal...You were hurting and I just wanted you to know you were loved, and we got too carried away. I love Adam, more than anything John. Let's just call it a stupid moment and forget it okay?" Chris asked, John nodded.

"Yeah, it was probably the alcohol, it makes me do stupid things, but thanks for caring Chris. I know you love Adam. One time stupid thing, all forgotten. I'm just gonna go to bed..." John said Chris nodded and left John to it. John got into his bed and he closed his eyes.

He tried to forget about everything but he couldn't forget the sparks he felt when his lips touched Chris' he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but want to kiss Chris again.

Chris meanwhile was thinking the same thing. He also knew it was wrong but when he kissed John, he knew something was there, he wished he didn't feel something because he knew either Adam or John were going to end up being hurt.

He didn't want that. He didn't want them being hurt because of his actions. Plus Chris had to think about Brielle and Abel. If John was hurt, they would get hurt and he didn't want that. Not at all.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up early and dressed and ready to start the day. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and stopped when he saw Adam and Chris in there.

He didn't want to be alone with Chris, because if he was he would do something that would hurt Adam. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

Chris watched John intently, he loved the way John looked right now. He was looking extra fine, the jeans he was wearing were making his ass look amazing. He shook his head.

He couldn't believe he was thinking those thoughts, he jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

He turned and saw Adam, Adam smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him deeply. John watched them and sighed.

He felt jealous seeing Adam and Chris kiss, he wished it was him kissing Chris, he sighed and finished his coffee. He cleaned the cup and looked at his brother and Chris.

"I am gonna go get the kids." John said, Adam and Chris smiled. "OK, see you later" Adam said John nodded, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door.

He got into the car and drove to his dads place. He needed to get away from Chris and Adam and he needed to be with his kids, take them to the park and just be with them.

He got to his dads house, parked and walked inside. He smiled as he saw his kids having breakfast with his dads and sister.

"Hey son. You're here early." Hunter said when he saw John. John nodded. "Yeah I missed my kids" John said, Hunter smiled and nodded, he understood that completely.

John sat down and have some food with his kids and his parents and sister.

He felt much more comfortable there, he wondered if maybe it would be best if he moved out of Adam and Chris' house and move in with his dads.

He knew it would be much easier to be with them, he wouldn't have to be around Chris all the time and that would make things much easier, and the risk of hurting Adam wouldn't be there. He had some things to think about he really did.

"You OK son?" Hunter asked when he saw John staring into space, seemingly in his own thoughts. John smiled at his dad and nodded.

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking." John said, "Anything I can help with?" Hunter asked, John shooks his head.

"No, just thinking about things." John said, Hunter nodded, figuring John was thinking about Randy and the divorce and what was to happen next.

"OK kids, go up and get dressed." John said, Brielle and Abel left and headed up to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

The kids showered and dressed came down dressed and ready for the day.

Brielle was dressed in her Pink Vanilla Star Python Skinny Jeans, her White Chaps Ruffled Peasant Top, her Pink Neon Crop Twill Jacket and her Black Fringed Boots.

Abel was dressed in his Lee Dungarees Sulphur Slim-Fit Jeans, his Nike "Just Do It" Baseball Tee, his Nike Therma-FIT Fleece Hoodie and his Black Nike Shoes.

"OK let's go, say goodbye to your grandads and your aunt." John said. Both Brielle and Abel hugged Hunter, Shawn and Kelly and left.

They got into the car and John drove them to the park. They got there and the kids ran off to play with the other kids there. John sat on a park bench.

He watched his kids playing and smiled, they looked so happy and carefree.

But John knew deep down that they were worried and concerned about what was going on with him and Randy and the whole divorce thing.

John wished he and Randy could sort things out but he knew deep down that he didn't love Randy anymore.

He didn't. He wished for his kids he could be with Randy but he couldn't. He wouldn't be happy and that would ruin the kid's lives.

They stayed at the park for a few hours before heading home for some lunch.

They got home and John sighed seeing Chris' car there he had hoped Chris would be at work.

They got out of the car and headed inside. John walked into the kitchen and started making up some sandwiches for the kids for lunch. "Hey where have you been?" Chris asked as he came into the room, John sighed.

"To the park, I thought they deserved to have some fun for once, it's been nothing but drama lately." John said Chris nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I understand." Chris said John smiled and got some juice from the fridge and took the lunch into his kids.

He handed them their food and they started eating. John walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up.

He hated this awkwardness between him and Chris, he wished it would end but how?

**A WEEK LATER**

"Come on Brie time to get dressed" John told his daughter. "Do I have to spend the day with _him_?" Brielle asked. Today John had agreed to let Randy have the kids for the day.

John sighed. "Yes you do, he's your dad. So please get dressed" John said Brielle huffed and picked out some clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Blue Tie-Dye Denim Shorts, her Blue Butterfly Top & Crochet Vest Set and her Vans Corrie High-Top Skate Shoes.

Once she was dressed John went to get Abel ready for the day. He dressed him in his Black and Blue Yarn-Dyed Plaid Shorts, his New England Patriots Tom Brady Jersey and his DC Shoes Co Radar Skate Shoes. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and had some food. "Are you OK with going with Chris today to get your fittings on your tux?" Adam asked his brother.

"Yeah sure. I don't have anything else to do." John said. He was a little worried about spending time alone with Chris but it had to be done.

He was doing this for Adam and for his brother's wedding. John sighed as he heard the horn beep. He knew it was Randy. "You kids ready?" John asked, Brie and Abel nodded and John took them out to Randy's car. He growled when he saw Sam sitting in the passenger seat. John crouched down and hugged his kids and kissed them. "Be good OK?" they both nodded.

"I'll drop them off at five" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah OK." John said, he waved goodbye to them and walked back inside. "I'm off to see dad, so I will see you guys later" Adam said, John and Chris nodded and Adam left. He got into his Lexus RX SUV and headed to see his dad.

He got there and parked and got out and walked inside. He saw Shawn in the kitchen baking. "Hey son." Shawn said, Adam smiled.

"Hey dad. What are you baking?" Adam asked. "Brownies, your sister is having a sleepover tonight." Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Cool." He said. "What's wrong Adam?" Shawn asked, he knew something was wrong with his son. "It's Chris, I am worried. He was so into the wedding planning and now he doesn't want anything to do with it. I don't know what to do." Adam said, Shawn sighed.

"Adam you shouldn't worry, Hunter was the same way...it's kind of a groom thing...they get a little jealous of all the attention the "bride" gets...and cold feet is normal the closer it gets" Shawn said Adam smiled. "OK, thanks I was worried he didn't want to marry me anymore." Adam said. "Of course he does he loves you." Shawn said Adam smiled. He was glad he had someone to talk to about these things.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Chris left the house and got into Chris' Lexus ES Sedan and they headed to the tux store. The whole ride there was awkward and silent filled with a lot of tension. They got to the store and the clerk grabbed their tux's. "Go ahead into the changing area" the clerk said, John and Chris smiled and went and changed.

They came out and looked at one another. Chris was dressed in his 3-Button Black Tuxedo with a White shirt, Black tie and Black vest and John was dressed in his 3-Button Black Tuxedo with his Black shirt, Grey vest and Grey tie. They looked at one another appreciatively. "They fit nicely. Maybe a little more adjustments but nothing more" the clerk said. "How do they feel?" she asked.

"Fine, not too tight, not too loose" John said. "Yeah same here, I think they look great." Chris said. "OK then, go ahead and get changed." She said, John and Chris smiled and went to the changing rooms. John had just pulled off his shirt when he heard the curtain open and close, he turned and frowned seeing Chris there, dressed in his regular clothes.

"What are you doing in here?" John asked, Chris smirked at him and walked closer to John and pushed him against the wall and devoured his mouth with his own, John moaned into the kiss and he couldn't help it.

He wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and they stood there making out and groping at one another for a few minutes. They broke apart and looked at one another. "It's not a onetime deal is it John? You feel it too don't you?" Chris asked. John sighed

"Yeah I feel it, but we just can't do this to Adam...Chris you love Adam and he is my brother, we can't hurt him like this..." John said, Chris sighed. "I know. It's just hard to keep away from you." Chris said John nodded. "Yeah I know. We need to try harder" John said Chris nodded and left the changing room. John sighed and finished getting dressed and they headed home.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy sighed as he saw the kids mess they had made. Able had tracked mud all throughout the house, on Sam's white carpet, he walked over to his son, he knew Abel knew better than this, John had taught him better.

"Enough. You know you don't make a mess in Sam's house understand me?" Randy asked him his voice rough. Abel looked at him. "I HATE YOU! She's not my MOM!" He shouted before running outside. Randy sighed, that stung him.

Randy sighed and looked at the house, it was a mess the kids toys were everywhere, dirty dishes were left all over the house, Randy knew his kids knew better. John had taught them respect and manners. He shook his head, he had a feeling that John had put them up to this and he would confront him when he took them home.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy arrived at John's and took the kids inside. "How dare you" he said to John. John looked at him. "Kids go upstairs" John told them. "What's going on?" John asked. "You told them to make a mess at Sam's house. To be naughty. I know you've taught them better John." Randy said. John's eyes went wide and mouth agape.

He couldn't believe what Randy was accusing him of. He would NEVER do this to his kids. EVER. "How fucking dare you Orton." Chris snapped at him coming to John's defence making both John and Adam hot.

"John would NEVER do that and if you think he could you don't know him like you thought you did. He isn't the asshole here you are. Now LEAVE" Chris demanded, Randy sighed and left them alone. John smiled at Chris. "Thanks." Chris smiled and nodded. "No worries" Chris said, John smiled and nodded, it was nice having someone defend him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John had just showered and climbed into bed, he closed his eyes and sighed hearing the sounds of Chris fucking Adam, he slid his hands down to his cock and started stroking himself imagining Chris was fucking him.

"Fuck….Chris" he moaned. He heard Chris' grunts and groans it was amazing to hear him, he wished it was him in Adam's spot he wanted Chris' amazing cock to be inside of him.

He knew this attraction he had for Chris wasn't going away, it was just getting bigger and bigger and John feared what would happen but it also excited him at the same time. John groaned and muttered Chris' name as he came, he opened his eyes and sighed. He wanted Chris so badly.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	4. Adam Finds Out

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Get ready now Brielle your dad will be here soon to get you." John told his daughter, Brie sighed, she hated spending time with Randy, because it meant spending time with Sam and Alanna. "Don't even ask if you have to go. You're going no matter what now get ready." John said Brie sighed and got ready. She dressed in her Black Juicy Couture Kids Velour Original Basic Pants, her Black Couture Kids Velour Original Basic Sweat Shirt and her White Juicy Couture Kids Ornate Monogram Tee and her Pink Ugg's. John went into Abel's room and saw him dressed and ready to go, he was dressed in his Black Puma Kids Puma Fleece Pant, his Puma Kids 3D Shirt, his Black DC Kids Star Zip-Up Hoodie and his Black UGG Kids Tasman Slippers. Once the kids were ready they headed downstairs and waited for Randy to get there.

Randy arrived not long after and John kissed and hugged his kids goodbye. He went back into the house and John sighed, he was all alone. He didn't like it at all. He went up to his room, showered and dressed in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Pant and his White Long Sleeved Shirt. He laid in bed and turned on the TV and hugged his pillow close and the tears came. He was so upset, he hated being alone, he just wanted to feel loved again. He was so hurt. Meanwhile downstairs, Chris came home from work and headed upstairs to his room, he was on his way when he heard crying again. He sighed, he knew it was John. He went to John's room and opened the door and saw John crying into his pillow. He sighed and walked in, leaving the door open. He walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes and socks and laid next to John. He pulled John into his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's OK, you're not alone. I promise John, you have me, you'll always have me I promise" Chris said John sighed, he looked up into Chris' eyes. "He doesn't love me, no one does" John said, Chris sighed, he cupped John's face in his hands, he looked into John's blue orbs and he leaned in and kissed John on the lips. They parted and John licked his lips. "Love me" he said, Chris smiled, "I will baby, I will" Chris said. He leaned in and kissed John deeper. John started tugging on Chris' shirt wanting it off. Chris broke the kiss letting John strip him of his shirt then he did the same to John. Slowly lifting the material up over his tight hard fit body. Every inch he could see more and more of John's beautiful body. He threw John's shirt to the side and kissed him again.

Chris then latched his mouth onto John's neck John moaned. Chris' lips and tongue felt like heaven on him it was so perfect. He bucked his hips and Chris moved to the sensitive spot behind his ear he suckled on it like he was drinking from John's body. He moved his lips down to John's nipples and sucked on them hard. John's hands were in Chris's hair feeling the blonde locks encouraging his older lover on. He hadn't felt this good in ages when he was with Randy it was all about Randy's needs never about how John felt and what John wanted and needed. Chris went lower and kissed along the lines of John's abs. "Chrissy" John moaned Chris smirked he loved hearing John moan it was like angelic music to his ears. He licked the outlines of John's hips and bit down on them making John buck up to him. Chris chuckled and slowly undid John's pants slowly pulling them off of John's muscular thighs. John lifted his hips in an effort to help Chris dispose of his clothes. Once John's sweats were off Chris slowly got rid of John's underwear. "You too baby I wanna see you too" John said Chris smiled and undid his jeans and slowly disposed of them giving John a show.

John started stroking himself Chris saw it and slapped John's hand away. John mewled in protest but when he saw Chris get in between his legs he smiled knowing what was about to happen. Chris grinned and looked up at John. He smiled and licked the tip of John's cock. John groaned at the first initial contact of Chris' tongue on him he shivered. Chris slid his tongue up and down on John's dick. Chris smiled and swallowed John taking him all the way down his throat he had a great gag reflex John was the biggest he had ever been with and he had a feeling he was going to be the best he had ever been with. John gripped Chris' spiky hair and thrusted his hips up forcing his cock into Chris' mouth Chris moaned when he felt John's cock hit the back of his throat. He sucked licked and even bit down on the huge member that was in his mouth. The taste of John was a sweet saltiness that he couldn't get enough of. Chris hummed around the member and John groaned and moaned wantonly. "Fuck your mouth is so hot" he whispered. Chris gave him a hard suck for that comment. "Fuck Chrissy gonna cum" he hissed Chris fastened his pace sucking at John like he was a lolly pop needing John's seed in his mouth he craved it.

"OH shit baby" John moaned Chris moved his hands and started rolling John's heavy balls around in the palm of his hand. John bucked of the seat nearly falling off. "Oh fuck shit fuck" John groaned Chris kept moving his mouth up and down on John's member bringing him to completion. "Holy fuuuck!" John screamed as his cock exploded inside of Chris's mouth. Chris relaxed his throat and swallowed everything John had to give him. He kissed his way back up John's body to his mouth they kissed deeply for a few minutes. "I want you in me Chris please" John begged Chris smiled and nodded. He jumped off the bed and grabbed a condom and some lube. He got back onto the bed and kissed John again. He opened up the bottle of lube and lubed himself up. John sat up and placed the condom onto Chris by using his mouth Chris groaned at the intense feeling. John laid back down and spread his legs giving himself over to Chris.

Chris coated his fingers with the lube and slowly entered John with his index finger. John gasped and wriggled trying to get used to the feeling again. "You ok?" Chris asked John nodded. "Move over to the right" John said Chris nodded and did so John bucked Chris was hitting the right spot. "Please Chris more I want more of you" he moaned Chris smiled and nodded. slowly eased another finger into the lubed-up hole, slowly scissoring them and occasionally brushing John's prostate. All feeling of pain and discomfort was gone from John, He tried to touch his cock, but Chris slapped his hand away. Finally, Chris added a third finger, pumping them in and out as John rocked his hips, allowing them to slip deeper inside of him. Too soon for John's liking, Chris pulled his fingers out of the now very relaxed hole. Before John could bitch, though, the fingers were replaced by something much bigger at his entrance. "You ready, baby?" Chris asked, leaning down to kiss John gently. "Fuck yeah," he said, as Chris slowly, inch by inch, pushed his erection into John's hole. John groaned as his heated hole expanded, the feeling of being filled hypnotically arousing. There was pain, but it was only slight, and as Chris held himself inside there, it went away. "Fuck, you're big, give it to me hard" John said as Chris smirked.

"Here it comes," Chris said, withdrawing himself from John's body and then pushing himself back in. "Fuuuuuuck…" he breathed. "You're so fucking tight, babe." John grinned. "I'm the best at everything, even bottoming." Chris pulled out again, and pushed back in. He hit John's spot and John screamed. Downstairs, Adam had just gotten home with his co-worker Alberto, he wanted to introduce him to Chris. He thought they would get along. He went upstairs and heard a sound, he went to John's room and looked in, what he saw shocked him, his fiancé and his brother. He shook his head and left. "Take me to my dad's" Adam said leaving the room, Alberto nodded and left with Adam. Back upstairs, things were heating up.

"Fuck yeah, Chrissy, do that again." Chris complied, slamming in and out of John's body, hitting John's prostate every time. With each thrust, Chris would grunt and John would moan, the sounds reverberating off the walls along with the slick sound of sweat skin slapping together as Chris's dark pubes rubbed against John's ass and his balls slapped the bottom of his crack. John began wildly jerking on his cock, the feeling of pleasure intensified inside him. He felt so good, so fucking good, and he knew it couldn't last.

Chris, however, was far from done. He was just getting used to the delicious tightness his dick was sliding in and out of, the warm velvety walls. It was rough, it was sexy, it was everything he'd ever wanted. And then John contracted his muscles and it got impossibly tighter. Chris through his head back and howled as he slammed into John's hole.

He lifted John's legs onto his shoulders, the new position ensuring that he slipped deeper inside John, hitting his prostate with every forward thrust. It was all too much for John, who was on sensory overload. He came, coating his stomach and Chris's with semen. With every contraction, John's ass muscles contracted, and Chris knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His thrust became irregular as he hit John's prostate one more time, keeping himself in there and leaning down to kiss John brutally. His orgasm was triggered, shooting his seed deep into the condom.

He collapsed on top of his lover, the cum on their chest mixing together with the sweat. Chris wound his arms around John's neck, and buried his face in the crook of John's shoulder, resting between his legs.

There they stayed for a while, breathing in and out as their pulse rates slowly got back to normal. "Can I tell you something Chris?" John asked. Chris nodded his face still in the crook of John's shoulder.

"I think I am falling in love with you" he said. Chris looked up at John and kissed him. "Believe me babe the feeling is very much mutual" John smiled and kissed Chris again he felt better knowing his feelings weren't one sided.

Alberto drove Adam to Shawn and Hunter's. "Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Alberto asked, seeing Adam so torn up was killing him, he just wanted to know what was going on, what did Adam see that hurt him so much.

"P….Please just get me…..to my dad's" Adam said, Alberto nodded and drove Adam. He really wanted to know what was going on. He got Adam to Shawn and Hunter's and they went inside, as soon as Adam saw his dad he collapsed into his arms, Shawn was shocked as Adam started sobbing. He looked at Alberto raising an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

Alberto shrugged he had no idea what was happening. Shawn led Adam to the couch and they sat down. Shawn hugged Adam tight letting him cry on his shoulder. "What's happened baby boy?" Shawn asked, Adam sniffled, he went to tell Shawn but he collapsed into tears again.

Shawn sighed and just rubbed Adam's back, finally Adam calmed down and he wiped his eyes and looked at Shawn. "What happened?" he asked, Adam sighed.

"I went…..Went home to introduce Alberto to Chris, I thought they'd get along…..I got there and went upstairs…I heard a noise coming from John's room I thought he and Chris were watching TV or something…..I looked into the room…They were…..were having sex!" Adam exclaimed. Shawn's eyes widened and anger came shooting through him, he was angry at Chris but so livid in his son's actions.

Shawn just held him, "It's OK baby, it's OK." Shawn said, "Why would they do this?" Adam asked. "I don't know son…..I just don't." Shawn said, he really had no idea what Chris or John were thinking. Adam and Chris were set to marry in a week, he didn't understand. He really didn't.

Alberto heard what Adam had to say and he sighed, he couldn't believe Chris would do this to his own fiancé and that John would do this to his own brother, it was hurtful. He left the house and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove back to the house where the adultery was happening. He got there and rang the doorbell.

Chris answered it wearing a robe. He frowned. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, I work with Adam I am here to pack some of his things." Alberto said, Chris frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Alberto sighed and forced himself into the house. He went and packed Adam some clothes, he came back downstairs and saw Chris and John together in the kitchen, John was cooking something. "I have to say something to you to" he said. John and Chris looked at him.

"Chris you're Adam's FIANCE you were going to get married NEXT WEEK, and John, Adam's brother of all people, the one person in the WORLD Adam should be able to trust..." Alberto said. "Adam is completely shattered, he can't stop crying. I am worried that he is so broken he can never be fixed. I hope you're both proud, STAY away from Adam…..And both of you can go fuck yourselves." Alberto snapped and left.

He took Adam's clothes to him and sat with him for the night he was so pissed at Chris and John, he just didn't understand why they would do this, he just had no idea.

He just wanted to make sure Adam was OK, he was the main concern and by the look on Shawn's face he knew John had a lot of explaining to do and that John would likely be cast out of their family, which Alberto thought he deserved.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Chris just stood there shocked at this guy who was telling them off. "He's right. What we did was wrong on so many levels, you've lost your fiancé, I've lost my brother and possibly my whole family. I don't know what to do anymore. This is wrong. So wrong." John said, he looked at Chris and went up to his room and locked the door. He couldn't stay there, he knew that now.

He needed to figure out a way to get a new house. He knew if he was to stay with Chris that he would end up in bed with him. He needed to stop, he had his kids to worry about they didn't need to be exposed to all of this. John climbed in bed and closed his eyes and slept. He just wanted to pretend that everything wasn't happening that he hadn't just betrayed his brother.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he woke up, he was showered and dressed early. He had some breakfast and headed out the door, the first place he went was his dad's house. He needed to speak to Hunter about this, he knew Shawn would have already been told but he needed to tell Hunter for himself.

John pulled up and he got out, he went to the door and knocked, Shawn answered it and when he saw John he glared holes through his son. "Leave you're not welcome in this house anymore." Shawn said, John sighed. "Dad please" John said. "No I am not your dad anymore, you're nothing to me anymore." Shawn said, John was shocked.

Hunter pulled up and got out of the car, he saw John trying to get in but Shawn wouldn't let him. "Shawn let us in" he said. "No" Shawn said slamming the door. Hunter sighed and used his key to get in. Once in he led John to his office and they sat down.

"So why is your dad so pissed at you?" Hunter asked, John sighed.

"I slept with Chris, Adam saw us." John said Hunter's eyes widened, he never thought in a million years this would happen. This was not like John. It wasn't. "Jesus Christ John. What the hell were you thinking?" Hunter asked. "I don't know. I was caught up in the moment." John said. "Was Chris as willing?" he asked, John nodded.

"Of course, he kinda started it. I don't know what we were thinking." John said. "How do you feel about him?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "I like him a lot, when I am around him I feel safe and secure and loved, I never felt that way about Randy, ever." John said, Hunter sighed and nodded.

"At least it happened now, before they were married." Hunter said John nodded. "Yeah but Adam is hurt and dad told me I wasn't his son anymore. I screwed up everything." John said, Hunter sighed.

"You're my son, always, people make mistakes, I will always love you baby boy." Hunter said John smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks. I have to go get the kids." John said Hunter smiled. "OK, John. Talk to Chris. You need to know where he stands if this was a one night thing, you've lost a lot." Hunter said, John nodded, he hugged Hunter once more and left.

He got into his car and went over to Randy's. He got to Randy's and got out. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell, Abel and Brielle came out right away and hugged him, John smiled at them. "Go get in the car" John said the kids nodded. "Were they good?" John asked. "Yeah I guess so." Randy said John nodded. "I was hoping we could come to an agreement about the settlement soon, I need to get a house." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I'll talk to my lawyer" Randy said John smiled and nodded, he got back in his car and drove to Adam's and Chris'. He got there and walked inside, the kids went to play and John sat down with Chris.

"My dad hates me, Hunter is OK. I just want to know Chris, is this a fling or something more?" John asked, Chris looked at John and smiled. "John I am sorry, a part of me does love Adam, but nothing like what I feel for You...it's like...something was missing with Adam that I could never quite finger...but with You...I just know it's right and we belong together...I will stand by you no matter what." Chris said John smiled. "Good because I need you now more than ever. I don't know if I can do this alone, my dad has kicked me out of the family, my brother hates me and I am going through a divorce." John said, Chris smiled. "I am here no matter what I promise." Chris said, John smiled. "What are we gonna do Chris?" John asked. "Well, the house is in Adam's name, so we will have to move." Chris said. John nodded.

"Yeah I talked to Randy, we're moving up the settlement, I need a house." John said Chris nodded. "We should live together" Chris said, John sighed. "I would love that but I don't know if that's wise right now. Chris we barely know one another and I have the kids and I don't want to hurt Adam even more." John said Chris nodded. "OK. We can just date is that OK?" he asked, John smiled. "That's perfect" he said Chris smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	5. Taking Sides

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I just don't understand how you can accept what John has done." Shawn said to his husband as they got ready for the day. "Shawn, John is our son as well, that's something you've forgotten amongst all of this." Hunter said, Shawn looked at him.

"And so is Adam Hunter, something you've seemed to have forgotten" Shawn said back to him. "At least I didn't tell Adam that he wasn't my son anymore." Hunter snapped and stormed out of the room. Shawn sighed, he felt bad about what he said to John about not being in this family anymore.

But he was sort of justified when John slept with his brother's fiancé. It was just hard to overcome. Shawn headed downstairs and looked as Kelly, Adam and Hunter were seated at the dining table eating breakfast.

Shawn sat down and looked at Hunter. "Is everything OK?" Kelly asked.

"Fine baby girl" Hunter said, Kelly had no idea what was going on between John and Adam. "Are you sure?" Kelly asked, Hunter nodded. "Of course everything is fine," Hunter said Kelly smiled, "Are we having a family dinner tonight?" Kelly asked, it was something they did weekly. "No" Shawn said a bit harshly. "Why not? I Miss John and the kids" Kelly said.

"We can meet up with them for dinner tonight baby girl" Hunter said, earning a death glare from Shawn, Kelly smiled he was really happy. They finished breakfast. "Come on baby girl, I'll take you to school today" Hunter said, Kelly smiled and kissed Shawn and left with Hunter. Shawn sighed as they left.

"What's going on with you and dad?" Adam asked, Shawn sighed. "It's just this whole you and John thing. I mean I can't even look at him right now, but Hunter is having dinner with him and everything it's just causing tension, that's all." Shawn said Adam sighed. "OH," he said feeling like it was all his fault. "It's not your fault Adam, I promise" Shawn said Adam smiled.

"You have a good day here, try not to cry." Shawn said hugging him. Shawn grabbed his things and headed off to work. Adam sighed as he sat there he really needed to go and get some more of his things but he didn't want to risk bumping into John or Chris.

He sighed and grabbed his keys and headed over to the house he used to live in, he relaxed when he realised John and Chris weren't there. He got out and headed inside.

He went up to the master bedroom and packed his things, he grabbed everything else he wanted, he took a picture of him with Brielle and Abel. He missed the kids so much, that was the hardest thing about this fight, the kids were suffering because of it.

He walked to the kitchen and sighed, he slipped off his engagement ring and put it on the kitchen counter and left going back home.

He got home and put his things in his room and he sat down in the kitchen with his wedding binder in front of him, he had to cancel everything. first he cancelled the venue, the caterers, the flowers, the cake, the decorations everything that could be easily handled, but now came the hard part, calling all the guests.

He tried to do it but he couldn't he just cried and cried and cried. There was a knock on the door and Adam got up and answered it, he was shocked to see Alberto there, he let him in and they sat down.

Alberto noticed what Adam was doing so he took control and called the guests to cancel the wedding, he just told them, something personal came up.

He didn't want to air all of Adam's business to everyone. He also called the card people and got them to make up a card about the cancellation. He looked at Adam and went to him.

"It's all handled Adam. I promise." He said, Adam smiled. "Thank-you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." Adam said Alberto nodded.

"No worries. Are you going to be OK?" Alberto asked. Adam smiled and nodded. "I should be fine, I promise." He said, Alberto smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Alberto said.

He got up and left to get the cards. Adam sat there, soon Shawn and Hunter came home arguing with one another. "You're not going!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I am, John is my son too and I want to go and see my grandkids!" Hunter exclaimed. "Fine, get the hell out, I don't want you here, I am filing for divorce!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Fine!" Hunter shouted he grabbed a bag and left the house slamming the door.

On the way to John's he picked up Kelly, he knew she wanted to see the kids and John and it was only right, he knew Shawn wouldn't be happy but he didn't care. Adam got up.

"Everyone would be better off without me" he muttered and left the house. Shawn's eyes went wide when he saw his son leave. Shawn was in tears and pacing in a panic when Alberto came back with the cards.

"What happened Shawn?" Alberto asked. "I am so sorry, me and Hunter were arguing, I said something about a divorce and Adam left saying everyone would be better off without him, I don't know where he is" Shawn said, "OK I'll go look for him." Alberto said.

He left the house and got into his Bentley and looked for Adam, he spotted his car in a parking lot, he parked beside him and got out.

He was at a park, Alberto went to him and he sighed seeing Adam nearly ready to jump off the cliff. He went to him and grabbed him and stopped him from making a stupid mistake.

"It's OK Adam you don't need to do this." Alberto said, Adam smiled at him.

"Thank-you for being here" Adam said Alberto nodded and moved Adam's hair out of his face. Adam smiled at Alberto and leaned forward and kissed him, Alberto responded to the kiss and they kissed for few minutes before pulling apart smiling at one another.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter pulled up to Chris' house and he and Kelly got out and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and John answered.

"Hey guys come in." John said, Hunter and Kelly smiled and walked in, Kelly went to see the kids and John sat with Hunter with a coffee each.

"Where's Chris?" Hunter asked. "Work I guess, I don't know, I don't keep tabs on him dad" John said Hunter smiled. "Cool." Hunter said.

"So what happened?" John asked. "Your dad kicked me out, told me he was filing for divorce." Hunter said, John sighed.

"Shit dad, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have acted on an impulse, I should have talked to Adam about my feelings." John said Hunter smiled. "It's OK John. Everyone makes mistakes son, it's OK." Hunter said, John smiled.

"Well I am sure Chris won't mind you staying here." John said, Hunter smiled. "Thanks baby. I am gonna go play with my grandkids" Hunter said John smiled, he hoped everything would turn out OK.

He felt like this was ALL his fault and he wanted things to change, he couldn't handle this stress any longer. He really couldn't. He was just thankful he had his kids, Hunter, and of course Chris.

"So Hunter, I was wondering if you would watch the kids tonight?" Chris asked Hunter as they watched TV. Hunter looked over at Chris. "Yeah it's fine, why?" Hunter asked. "I want to take John out on a proper date. Just us." Chris said, Hunter smiled.

"It's fine, we will have fun together, but you should go check with John, just in case he had something planned with them." Hunter said, Chris nodded and went to the office where John was working on his next advice column. He walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey you, you busy?" he asked, John shook his head. "No what's up?" he asked. "I wanna take you out tonight, just us." Chris said, John smiled. "Sounds nice, but what about the kids?" he asked.

"Your dad will watch them, it's all sorted, go get dressed." Chris said, John smiled and nodded he got up and kissed Chris on his way up to his room. He got to his room, had a quick little shower and he dressed.

He dressed in his AG Adriano Goldschmied Protege Straight Leg Cord, his Matix Clothing Company Smarts Shirt Sleeve Shirt, his Joe's Jeans Rowe Military Jacket and his Dr. Martens 1914.

Once he was dressed he went downstairs and got the kids ready for bed, he dressed Abel in his Red, Yellow and Blue Long John PJ's with his Elmo Slippers. He then dressed Brielle in her Pink Ruffle Top & Pant Pj's and her Pink Bunny Slippers. Once she was dressed John kissed them.

Chris came down dressed looking amazing. He was dressed in his AG Adriano Goldschmied Matchbox Slim Straight Twill, his Fitzwell Xander Oxford Shirt, his PUMA Ferrari Leather Jacket and his RJ Colt Maxwell Boots. John looked at his dad. "No sweets dad." He said, Hunter smiled. "Go have a good time." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

They left and got in the car and Chris didn't drive them far, just to a small little park, by a river. John frowned. "Picnic" Chris said John smiled, he loved eating underneath the moon and the stars. They got out and headed to a nice spot.

Chris laid down the picnic blanket and pulled out everything, he pulled out some champagne glasses, and champagne and then the food, he had Pimiento Cheese Sandwiches, Picnic Potato Salad, Chicken Salad and Devil's Food Cupcakes with Marshmallow Filling. John smiled and they started eating.

"This is nice, it really is." John said, Chris smiled. "Thanks, I am glad you like this, being out here under the stars." Chris said John smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" John asked. Chris smiled.

"It's just something your brother never liked" Chris said John nodded. "Oh, I get it, he's not much of an outdoorsy kinda guy." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Chris said John smiled.

They finished eating and laid there on the blanket together looking up at the nice night. Soon enough they were in the sexual mood.

He stripped himself of John out of their clothes and smiled down at John, he was so happy John had given into him, he couldn't get enough of John, whenever he saw him all he wanted to do as fuck that bountiful tight ass of his.

"Chris fuck me please" John moaned Chris laughed…"You sure?" Chris asked. John groaned, he used his strength to flip them over Chris grinned up at John, he loved it when John would get all dominate over him.

what he wasn't expecting was John to grip his cock and align him up with John's hole. John smirked down at Chris and impaled himself on Chris' cock. "Fuck!" Chris shouted as John's tight heat enveloped him.

"Like that Chrissy? Me riding you good and hard?" John asked he rose up and slammed back down on Chris' cock, Chris was hitting his prostate dead on, it felt so amazing. "Fuck Chris touch me please" John begged as he kept fucking himself on Chris' cock. Chris smiled and took John's cock in his warm hands he stroked him in time with John's actions fucking him.

John arched his back and threw his head back it was amazing to be with Chris like this. Chris gazed up at John and he used all of his strength to sit up. John wrapped his arms around Chris and Chris did the same to John. Together they moved in synch. The closeness they both felt was amazing. John was groaning and moaning and Chris was doing the same.

"John…Fuck I'm gonna cum soon baby." Chris warned his lover. "Fuck I want that. I wanna feel you cum baby." John said, Chris groaned and kissed John deeply, as they kissed they both reached their peaks and came simultaneously.

They sat there together in each other's arms coming down from their high. "That was AMAZING" Chris said, breathlessly. John smiled and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. "Yeah it was….It was amazing. We should do that more often" John said Chris laughed.

"We better head home to see how my dad is doing with the kids." John said, Chris smiled and nodded, he wondered how Hunter was doing he just hoped he wasn't making the kids all hyper.

Hunter smiled as the pizza he ordered arrived. "Kids dinner!" he called, Brie and Abel came running in. "What is it grandpa?" Brie asked. "Four Cheese Pizza" Hunter said, Brie and Abel sat down and ate their dinner.

It was so yummy and John didn't let them have much takeout food, not unless he was too tired or busy to cook. "Can we have ice cream for dessert?" Brie asked. "Yes, but don't tell your dad" Hunter said Brie and Abel giggled they loved spending time with their grandpa.

They finished dinner and Hunter made them all a Hot Fudge-Brownie Sundae each. The kids ate their food and went nuts afterwards, they were hyper As anything. Hunter sighed, John was going to flip it when he came home. The front door opened and Hunter smiled at his son.

"They're all yours enjoy!" he said, John frowned. "Dad I said NO sugar" John said. "Ah the joys of grandchildren...I get to rile them up, then hand them back to their father...just call it parents revenge!" Hunter said laughing and he left.

John sighed. Chris looked at John.

"Go to bed, I'll be up in a while" John said, Chris nodded. He kissed John and went upstairs. "Right you two, sit down on the couch. You can watch TV and crash." John said. He sat down with the kids hoping they would chill out and relax. Otherwise he would be up all night with them.

2 hours later and both kids finally crashed, John didn't want to move them so he covered them up with a blanket and let them sleep on the couch for the night, John locked up and headed up to the bedroom, Chris was fast asleep, John smiled at him and stripped down and slipped into the bed with Chris.

Chris moved and wrapped his arms around John from behind. "The kids sleeping?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah all crashed out, dad will pay tomorrow, I promise you that" John said, Chris laughed and kissed the back of John's neck.

"Sleep Johnny." He said John smiled. "Night Chrissy" he said, Chris smiled and just held John tighter.

John smiled as he was held by Chris, it felt amazing to be with him like this.

He was falling in love with him and he was starting to not care about if it was going to hurt Adam or not.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Getaway

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"The kids are up" Chris muttered into John's ear. John sighed. "Yeah I know. I need to go and deal with them." John said, he reluctantly crawled out of bed and pulled on a shirt and shorts and walked downstairs.

He saw the kids playing, John sighed and turned on the TV to the morning cartoons, he looked at the time it was eight in the morning but John was just so tired.

"Kids let's go wake up grandpa" John said. Brie and Abel smiled and they headed upstairs to wake up Hunter.

John opened the door and they ran in and jumped onto Hunter waking him up, he groaned and looked at his son. "Call it a child's revenge" he said, before leaving them to it.

John went to the bathroom and did his business and washed his face hoping it would wake him up a bit.

He met up with Hunter in the kids as they headed downstairs, they got downstairs and saw Chris making animal shaped pancakes, John smiled and went to grab a coffee.

"Go back to bed, me and your dad have it handled, I promise" Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

He kissed Chris and went back up to bed. He needed more sleep, he was just exhausted. Chris finished making the pancakes and he, Hunter, Brie and Abel sat down and ate together, just enjoying the Sunday morning.

Once breakfast was done and the kitchen was cleaned. Hunter looked at Chris, he needed to say something to him about all this mess with John and Adam.

"I will say this one time Chris, Don't hurt him. I can forgive you once, and look, I never thought you and Adam clicked 100% but I will not forgive you twice...and Chris, if you hurt John, I WILL hurt you...now, come on...let's find some football on TV" Hunter said, Chris smiled and nodded, he was glad to know that at least things were good with him and Hunter, he had no intent on hurting John ever, in his mind, John was his soul mate.

John woke up an hour later and had a shower and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Pain Straight Jeans, his Grey and Black No Fear Thermal Tee and his Grey and Black K-Swiss Clean Laguna Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went and got the kids ready for the day, he figured because it was a really nice sunny day out that he would take them to the park for a few hours.

He dressed Abel in his Black Tony Hawk Microfiber Cargo Pants, his Blue and Black Tony Hawk Striped Thermal Tee and his Blue Tony Hawk Skate Shoes. Once Abel was done he went and checked in on Brie, he smiled seeing her dressed.

She was in her Khaki Cargo Crop Pants, her Black and White Striped Crop Top & Tank Set and her Black and Pink Vans Tory Skate Shoes.

Once everything seemed to be handled on the kids front he headed downstairs.

John came down and stopped, he smiled seeing Chris and Hunter on the couch watching some football. He just stood there and watched them, they seemed to be doing really well. Chris looked and saw John and he winked at him, silently letting John know that everything was going to be OK.

John smiled at him and went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He went and joined Chris and Hunter in the lounge. "I think I am gonna take the kids to the park for a few hours" John said to them. "Let me get dressed and I'll come." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

"You wanna come dad?" John asked. "No I have somewhere I need to be." Hunter said.

"Seeing dad?" John asked, "No, just an appointment I need to keep." Hunter said John sighed, he wished his dad's would sort things out and he knew it was ALL his fault and he hated it.

If he could fix things he would but he didn't see how he could. Chris came down showered and dressed, looking casual but SEXY. He was in his Lee X-Line Straight Denim Jeans, his Tony Hawk Basic Striped Thermal Tee and his adidas Neo Driscoll Athletic Shoes.

John smiled and kissed him. "Kids park time!" John called to them Brielle and Abel came down and they headed out the door.

The park wasn't that far away so they just walked. Chris and John held hands and John loved the PDA, Randy hated being affectionate in public. He never even held John's hand.

They got to the park and the kids headed off to play. John and Chris smiled at them and sat down on the bench and watched them.

"This is nice, I think I could do this for the rest of our lives" Chris said, John looked at him. "Do what?" John asked.

"You know, be with you and the kids, going to the park, bonding." Chris said, John smiled.

"Yeah me too. I think this is amazing." John said, Chris smiled at him. "Are you busy in a week or so?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "No why?" John asked.

"I have a week off so I was thinking we could get away, maybe go to Florida?" Chris asked. "Just us?" John asked, Chris smiled. "Yeah just us, I mean the kids could come but they have school." Chris said.

"Yeah you're right. But that sounds amazing and Randy can look after the kids for a week or so." John said Chris smiled.

"I just think we need to get away from the stress and everything." Chris said, John smiled.

"Sounds perfect." John said Chris smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him softly. The kids spent some time at the park and they headed home.

They got home and John made some lunch for everyone. Hunter came home and put a brochure down in front of John. John frowned and looked at it, it was a house.

"What's this?" John asked. "Read it and tell me what you think." Hunter said John nodded.

"Exquisite luxury renovation with attention to detail and custom finishes. Designer decor, turnkey executive living, coveted block off Dawlish. 50 x 167 foot south lot. Main floor powder, mud room, family room, chef's family-size kitchen, grand principal rooms, master bedroom retreat with spa bath and dressing room. Teen/nanny suite, recreation/media room, studio/exercise/games room, spa bath with sauna. Too many upgrades to mention - stunning!" John read aloud.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked. "I love it, it's really nice." John said, Hunter smiled. "Good because I bought it for us." Hunter said.

"I figured we needed to get out of Chris' hair and I know Adam is gonna wanna sell this place, so I figured we would move in here," Hunter said John smiled and hugged his dad tight.

"That sounds amazing dad" John said, he was so happy right now, to be honest he didn't like living in Adam's house that he shared with Chris. It was awkward. "This is great" Chris said. John smiled. "I'm glad you're OK with this" John said.

"We agreed slow right?" John nodded and smiled, he was so happy, "But what happens when you sort things out with dad?" John asked.

"Then you and the kids will have a house son. Don't worry about anything." Hunter said John smiled, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day John and Chris were heading off for their vacation, they had decided to go to the Florida Keys and spend the week there, John hated leaving his kids but he also knew they needed to spend some quality time with their dad. John was up early and in the shower and dressed.

He dressed in his White Old Navy Logo Fleece Pants, his Gray and White Classic Baseball Tee, his White Old Navy Logo Applique Hoodie and his Beige UGG Ultra Short UGG boots. Once he was dressed, he kissed a sleeping Chris and heading downstairs. He smiled seeing his dad reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning dad" he said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning son, so you and Chris are off today?" Hunter asked John nodded. "Yeah and the kids are off to Randy's." John said, Hunter nodded.

"I'll be all alone, I might see if your dad will let Kelly come and stay with me for the week." Hunter said John smiled. "I'm sure he will." John said Hunter smiled.

John rummaged through the fridge and made his kids some waffles for breakfast and then called them down, they sat down and ate together. "OK go get ready." John told them. He took Abel with him and dressed him.

He dressed him in his Gray Team-Style Fleece Pants, His Gray Striped Tee, his Gray Performance Fleece Logo Hoodie and his Black and Gray Two-Color High-Tops. He brushed his hair and sent him on his way, he went next door and checked in on Brielle. He walked in and smiled she was dressed already.

She was dressed in her Black Boot-Cut Embellished Yoga Pants, her Pink and White Glitter Raglan Tee, her Black Fleece Zip-Front Hoodie and her Black Cozy Faux-Suede Boots.

John kissed her and sent her on her way downstairs. He went to the bedroom and saw Chris styling his hair he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You look hot." John said Chris smiled.

"So do you." Chris said. Chris was in his Black Jersey-Fleece Sweatpants, his Black Long Sleeve Henley Tee, his Black Jersey-Fleece Zip Hoodies and his Black UGG Classic Short UGG Boots. "I am taking the kids now if you wanna say goodbye or come?" John asked.

"I'll come." Chris said John smiled, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed off. Hunter hugged and kissed his grandkids and John and Chris took them over to Randy's and Sam's.

John still didn't like them being around her but he had to accept it. They got there and got out. John rang the bell and Randy came out, he smiled at the kids, John and Chris hugged them goodbye. "I'll bring you both back something." John said Brie and Abel smiled and hugged their dad.

"So you two are together?" Randy asked, John rolled his eyes. "Yes" John said. "I can't believe you John, what kind of example are you setting for our kids that it's OK to fuck your brothers fiancé?" Randy asked.

"Fuck you Randy, you lost all say over John when you stuck your dick inside someone else" Chris snapped. "I'll go for custody" Randy said. "No you won't because you won't win and you know it Randy. So just accept this. I've handled you and Sam." John snapped, Randy sighed.

"Fine whatever. I'll see you in a week" Randy said John shook his head and got back into the car. "Don't worry about him baby, he's an ass, don't let him ruin our vacation." Chris said.

"I won't. I promise. I am really excited about this." John said Chris smiled at him. They got back home and went upstairs to make sure their luggage was all packed.

Chris pulled out his Samsonite Cruisair Bold 26" Spinner Suitcase and made sure he had all he would need for the week. John pulled out his Diane Von Furstenberg Signature Seven - 28" Expandable Suitcase and started checking things over.

He made sure he had his phone charger and everything. He had given Hunter the number for everything in case something came up with his kids, or something. "Ready?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah let's go." John said Chris smiled. They headed downstairs and while Chris packed the car, John said goodbye to his dad. "Call when you land so I know you're safe OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and hugged his dad tight.

"I promise dad. If you need me call, I don't care." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "I will, promise" Hunter said, John smiled and hugged him again and headed out to the car. They got in and headed off, not seeing Adam and Alberto watching them from across the street.

"They're going on a trip. It shouldn't be them. It should be Chris and I leaving for Bali for our honeymoon, we had both been looking forward to it, guess I was wrong about that" Adam said sadly Alberto sighed.

"Forget them." He said, Adam nodded and tried to forget the betrayal. John and Chris got to the airport and got checked in. They bordered the plane and got settled in for the five hour long journey, John snuggled up to Chris. "I am so glad we're doing this." John said Chris smiled at him.

"Me too." Chris said. "You know if I was still with Adam, we'd be going to Bali right now on our honeymoon." Chris said. "Did you not want to go there?" John asked. "No I didn't Adam decided everything. I just didn't like it." Chris said.

"Well I am glad we're going to Florida" John said, Chris smiled and nodded and kissed John softly, he was very happy right now, he knew in his heart that he had made the right choice in being with John. In his eyes John was the perfect partner for him.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane landed in Florida and John and Chris made the journey to the Keys. They got there and it was seven PM at night. They got to their hotel and checked in and were taken to their suite.

They were staying in the Ocean Vista Boutique Suite, The suite had an open floor plan which provided twice the space of a standard hotel room for the voyeur at heart. In addition to their king sized bed, the suite featured a separate sitting area including sofa sleeper and a wet bar for enjoying Key West cocktails. As an added bonus they could enjoy an oversized furnished balcony facing the Atlantic Ocean. Chris tipped the bellboy and they looked around the room, it was stunning.

The amenities included: 500-600 square feet of space including furnished oversized balcony King bed plus full-sized sleeper sofa accommodates up to 4 people, View of the Atlantic Ocean, Wet Bar and mini refrigerator, Exclusive Clear by Jean-Jacque guest room amenities, including botanical-based shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and lotions, Flat screen colour television with cable, iHome radio with iPod docking station, High-speed Wireless Internet access, available for a fee, Nespresso Coffee Machine, Ceiling Fan, Plush bathrobes and linens, Shower or bathtub, Hairdryer, Daily Newspaper, Multi-line telephone with speakerphone and voicemail and an In-room safe.

John went out to the balcony and looked at their view it was just amazing. Chris smiled and he went over to him and wrapped him in his arms from behind. John smiled and leaned into the embrace. "This place is so amazing Chrissy, I love it. Thank-you for bringing me here." John said, he turned around in Chris' embrace and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck.

Chris smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to John's softly. "I am glad you're happy. That's all I want John is for you to be happy. I want to be the one that puts that smile on your face. I love you." Chris said, John was shocked, he never thought Chris loved him, he got tears in his eyes. "I love you too Chris" John said, Chris smiled and pulled John closer and claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

He was happy, and in love the way he wanted to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	7. Family Dinner

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Where are you taking me?" Adam asked Alberto, Alberto smiled. "Camping love. I thought it would be nice. I don't want you wallowing here thinking about Christopher and your brother. I want to take you out and I want you to have a good time." Alberto said, Adam smiled at him.

"Cool. I can't wait." He said Alberto smiled as he drove himself and Adam up to the mountains. He had always loved camping, being one with nature but Chris had never liked it, Chris would rather be in a nice hotel somewhere relaxing. That was another thing they didn't have in common. He guessed deep down that they weren't really compatible after all.

Adam was glad he didn't make a mistake in marrying the man he thought he loved, he would have been even more crushed if he had. "Stop thinking of him." Alberto said, Adam sighed. "Sorry." He said. "I know you're hurting Adam, but you need to try and have a good time, do you think he or John are worried about you right now?" Alberto asked. "No, not at all." Adam said, Alberto smiled.

They got to the camping grounds and parked and hiked up to their spot. When they got there, they set up their little tent and a campfire.

They were all alone, nothing but nature surrounding them the way it should be. Alberto made sure the fire would keep them warm enough for the night. "Thank-you for this, you're the best in the world. I don't know what I would have done with myself If it wasn't for you Alberto. You mean so much to me. You really do. I am falling in love with you." Adam confessed, Alberto smiled and caressed Adam's face.

"I already love you Adam, I am with you no matter how long it takes. I am here for you I promise" Adam smiled, Alberto was the sweetest man in the world. "Let's go to the tent" Adam said his voice sultry he wanted Alberto to claim him, he did so badly.

"I want you" Adam said. "Are you sure?" Alberto asked, Adam smiled at him, "I'm sure, I want this tonight. For us to be together." Adam said Alberto smiled, "If this is what you want" Alberto said Adam smiled and pulled Alberto down by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Alberto moaned and slipped his tongue into Adam's mouth Adam let Alberto take control of his mouth.

Alberto laid Adam down on the floor and Tentatively he leaned forward bringing their lips within a hair's breadth of each other. Alberto's eyes drifted shut as he closed the remaining distance and claimed Adam's mouth possessively. Adam opened up to the assault and moaned into the kiss as he felt Alberto's tongue sweep every surface. He wrapped his arms around Alberto's neck pulling him closer. Both men moaned as their arousals rubbed together.

Adam heard Alberto growl deep in his chest as he pushed his hips forward and Alberto broke the kiss as both men started pulling at each other's clothing desperately needing to feel skin. Adam pulled Alberto's shirt from his pants and slipped his hands up under the fabric. He began running them over his heated skin and Alberto sighed.

"Adam?" Alberto breathed. Adam answered him by pulling him in for another heated kiss. When he broke the kiss Alberto pushed him back onto the blanket. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Alberto quickly rid him of his pants and boxers. Alberto stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them. Alberto's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Alberto's mouth engulf his hard aching cock.

Alberto massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had Adam writhing on the ground reduced to nonsensical muttering. Adam cried out his release as Alberto hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the bed sucking in much needed air. Alberto let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him. Alberto grabbed the bottle of lube from the backpack next to him and when he turned back Adam had pulled his legs up in an open invitation.

Alberto was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in Adam's eyes. He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the lube and carefully inserting one into Adam's tight hole. Adam moaned then drew in a shaky breath. "How long has it been?" Alberto asked at feeling how tight he was.

"Too long," Adam breathed. Alberto smirked at his answer and gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch. Adam pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Alberto gave Adam's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp. "Alberto. Please, need… more…" he begged. Alberto removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it.

He lifted Adam's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as Adam lay gasping on the ground. "So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried Adam arched up urging Alberto to start moving. Alberto slowly pulled out of Adam's tight hole then thrust back in. Adam screamed out in pleasure as Alberto's cock scraped his core. Alberto set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of Adam's willing body while Adam lay writhing and moaning on the ground.

As his climax approached Alberto locked eyes with Adam and said, "Touch yourself." Adam wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Alberto's thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before Adam cried out Alberto's name as he shot his release over his hand. Alberto thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his new lover's body.

He fell forward, breathing heavily as he and Adam worked to get their bodies back under control. Alberto recovered first and slowly pulled out. Adam winced slightly and Alberto asked, "Did I hurt you?" Adam shook his head. "It's been a while is all," he said as Their lips met for a slow kiss.

The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you OK?" Alberto asked Adam nodded and smiled. "perfect, that was perfect thank-you" Alberto smiled. "thank-you for letting me in" Adam smiled and kissed Alberto again.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter sat in the lounge of his old home he shared with Shawn and sighed. He wanted to be able to spend some time with Kelly but she was out with friends so he was waiting for her to come home. "She shouldn't be long" Shawn said Hunter nodded.

"What are we doing here Shawn?" Hunter asked. "You did this Hunter. You sided with John." Shawn said. "And you sided with Adam. When we shouldn't have sided with either. They're both our sons and we love them so much, this whole thing with John and Chris is tearing this whole family apart." Hunter said. "Blame John." Shawn said, Hunter shook his head. He couldn't believe Shawn right now.

"I've seen them together Shawn. They really do make a lovely couple. They're both happy and the kids are so happy." Hunter said. "I don't care" Shawn said. "Where are the kids?" Shawn asked. "They're with Randy for the week." Hunter said. "Why the week?" Shawn asked.

"Chris and John are in Florida for a holiday." Hunter said Shawn nodded. "I haven't seen my grandkids in a long time." He said.

"I'll talk to him about it." Hunter said Shawn nodded and smiled. "We can't go on like this Hunter." Shawn said. "I know." He said.

"I think we should have a formal separation." Shawn said, Hunter sighed, he didn't like the sound of that not at all.

"It's better than a divorce I guess" Hunter said Shawn nodded. Their marriage was hanging by a thread and it wasn't good.

They didn't know if this could be fixed, all they knew was that they missed one another terribly.

**WEEKS LATER**

"I really don't want to go to this, you know that right?" John asked Chris as they laid in bed, Chris nodded. "I know but your dad wants us all there." Chris said. "It's not his idea. It's Kelly's. No way would dad want me there right now. He still hates me after what we've done to his precious Adam." John said bitterly. His dad was still a tough subject for him, he felt unloved by Shawn and it broke his heart. Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around John.

"You'll be OK. You and Shawn will get back to how you were. I know it." Chris said John sighed. "I hope so. I don't know if I can carry on like this." John said Chris smiled and kissed John's cheek. "You'll be OK I know it." he said, John nodded. "Come shower with me?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded and they headed into the bathroom. They showered together then got out and got dressed.

Chris dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut Jeans in Los Angeles Dark, his Gray Diesel Erato Henley Tee, his Black DKNY Jeans Fleece Graphic Hoodie and his Clarks Medway Smith Boots.

John dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Pistol Slim Fit Boot Cut Jean, his Blue and Black Hurley Staple Marble Long Sleeve Raglan Tee, his Alternative Apparel Eco-Heather Zip Hoodie and his Calvin Klein Richard Boots. Once they were dressed John went to make sure his kids were ready. He went and got Abel ready first.

He dressed him in his True Religion Kids Boys' Billy Natural Super T Jeans in Ricochet, his Red True Religion Kids Boys' USA Stamp Tee, his DC Kids Tangle Zip Hoodie and his Black and White Converse. Once Abel was done John went and checked on Brielle. He smiled seeing her dressed and ready to go.

She was in her Joe's Jeans Kids Girls' Rockstar Jeans in Beth, her Black and White Splendid Little's Harbor Stripe Loose Knit Tunic, her matching Splendid Little's Harbor Stripe Loose Knit Cardigan and her Black Rachel Kids Sonja Slip On Shoes.

Once they were all dressed, John grabbed the desert and the little gift for Kelly, whenever he went for dinner he would always bring her a new charm for her bracelet it was a brother sister thing between them.

They got into the car and Chris drove them to John's parent's house. They got there and saw a Black Lincoln Navigator in the drive. "That must be Adam's new blokes car." John commented, Chris nodded.

They got out and headed inside with the kids, John smiled seeing Hunter, he smiled and kissed him on the cheek, the kids went in and greeted everyone. John took the tarts into the kitchen and saw Shawn, Adam and Alberto.

John looked at them. "I brought desert" John said Shawn looked at him and nodded. "Good what is it?" he asked. "Chocolate tarts" John said Shawn nodded. John shook his head and left the room, his dad was being so annoying.

Chris went over to John. "You OK?" John nodded. "Yeah team Adam is in there" John said Chris chuckled and kissed John's cheek. John went and sat beside Kelly and handed her the charm he got her, it was a Juicy Couture Bitten Apple. Kelly smiled at her brother and hugged her.

"Thanks bro" she said, John smiled and nodded at her. "Dinner's done." Shawn called, they all walked into the dining room and sat down. "Let's eat" Hunter said, they all started eating. "So Adam, how's work?" Hunter asked his son.

"Good, I like working with dad and Alberto. It's nice there." Adam said. "What about you?" he asked Hunter. "Fine, same ol' thing." Hunter said, John smiled at him, he knew Hunter didn't really want to be there either. "How's school Brie?" Shawn asked his granddaughter.

"Good poppy, I like it there, all my friends are there" Brielle said. "Abel?" Shawn asked. "It's OK. I Miss being at home with daddy though." Abel said John smiled at him. "Me too baby." John said Abel smiled at him.

They finished off dinner and Adam and Chris decided it was time to sit and discuss things, they had to. John and Alberto weren't far away though. "Here" Adam said, handing Chris back the ring, it was meant to be his wedding band. Chris sighed. "You could keep it." he said. "I don't want it." Adam said.

"I'm also selling the house. I can't live there, it's tainted, we can split the money. I am sure you want to move somewhere else" Adam said Chris nodded. "Yeah I do. What about you?" Chris asked. Adam smiled and looked over at Alberto. "I'll be fine." Adam said Chris nodded. "Can we agree that we didn't belong together Adam?" Chris asked, Adam nodded.

"Yeah, But my brother should have never done this to me, I don't think me and John will ever be friends again, he's my brother and will always be my brother, but never my friend." Adam said. Chris sighed, it would break John's heart to hear that.

"It wasn't all him you know Adam. I started it all. I kissed him first. I was the one who started this between us. I am sorry but John is my soul mate. I know that now. I did love you I did but it wasn't meant to be." Chris said Adam shook his head.

"How could you do that to me Chris, we were meant to be getting married, starting our life together, I just don't understand you!" Adam shouted, his emotions were getting the best of him. John walked over to them.

"Don't shout at him Adam. Why can't you just move on!" John said. Adam glared at his brother. "Maybe he could if his own brother hadn't turned into a whore and slept with his fiancé." Alberto snapped, John looked at him. "What did you just call me?" John asked. "A WHORE!" Alberto said, John growled and went to hit him but Chris stepped in front.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit. You think you belong here, this is John's family too, you fucking prick." Chris commented. Shawn and Hunter walked over to them and joined in on the fight.

"Alberto's right John. You are a whore. I never thought you would be like this." Shawn said, John looked at his father in shock, he couldn't believe it.

"How dare you Shawn! How fucking dare you call your own son a fucking whore. Who do you think you are. You gave birth to John. He is your baby, he is your grandchildren's father, what the fuck." Hunter said, John wiped his eyes and looked at his dad.

"You think I'm a whore?" John asked Shawn, Shawn sighed and nodded. "Well then, I guess you won't want to see this whore's kids anymore." John snapped, Shawn's eyes widened in shock. "John that's not fair-" Adam said.

"Not fair? Fucking hell. I am so fucking sorry but I fell in love! I am sick of this. If I am such a whore and disgrace then my kids shouldn't matter to you. Forget we even exist." John snapped, he turned around and started crying.

Meanwhile, Kelly had enough and left, she couldn't handle this drama anymore. It was breaking her heart.

Chris went over to John and held him. "How dare you Shawn. I don't know who you are anymore. The man I love and married isn't here. He would NEVER say such horrible things to his own flesh and blood, to his son." Hunter snapped.

"Leave dad alone," Adam said Hunter looked at him and shook his head. He didn't know what to do anymore, his family was split in two. There was team Adam and team John and he hated it. He wished things could go back to normal but he knew they couldn't.

Not now, he knew for sure, John and Shawn wouldn't have an easy road back, John would never forgive Shawn for calling him a whore, he knew that was a fact. They all stopped bickering when there was a knock at the door, they all answered it together. It was a cop. "Excuse me, but do you know this teenager?" the cop asked showing a picture, they all looked and were shocked, Kelly….She looked beaten up and broken.

Brielle saw the photo and ran to her dad and buried her head in his chest and sobbed. John sighed and just held her close, his own tears falling. "Where's my daughter?" Shawn asked. "Hospital, follow me" the cop said, they all got into their cars and followed them to the hospital. They all just hoped that Kelly was OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	8. Hospital

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**HOURS LATER**

John sat in the waiting room with Chris, Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Alberto, Brielle who was sleeping in Hunter's arms and Abel who was in his own arms.

Brielle had cried herself to sleep she couldn't get the photo of her aunt hurt out of her head.

When they got to the hospital they had found out that Kelly had been stabbed a few times in her torso and they were rushing her into theatre to try and fix it all up. Everyone was praying for her healthy recovery.

"Maybe you should go home, take the kids home?" Chris asked. "No I can't. I can't leave. Give me your cell" John said holding out his hand, Chris handed John his cell and John called a familiar number.

**"Hello?"** the groggy voice of Samantha answered John sighed. **"Sam it's John is Randy there?"** John asked. **"Yeah hold on."** She said. **"John what's going on its three in the morning?"** Randy asked when he was on the phone.

**"Sorry for waking you but I need you to come to St. Andrew's hospital"** John said. **"What! Are the kids OK?"** Randy asked. **"Yeah they're fine. It's just….Kelly was hurt tonight, we're at the hospital she's in surgery and everything. I just don't think the kids should be here….Can you come get them?"** John asked. "**Yeah sure, we'll be there soon."** Randy said. **"OK thanks Ran."** John said ending the call.

He was so relieved that Randy was coming to get the kids, he didn't think they needed to be there, not when they didn't know anything about Kelly's condition.

"Randy's gonna come and get them take them home for the night." John said Chris nodded. "OK." Chris said John smiled and nodded. Half an hour later Randy arrived. John smiled at him and handed Abel over to him.

"What the hell happened John?" Randy asked. "We don't know, we just got a visit from the cop saying Kelly was hurt, then we came here, apparently she was stabbed a few times. She's in surgery so we're just waiting to see how she is." John said Randy nodded. "OK, well don't worry about the kids, I'll take them and get them to school tomorrow" Randy said.

"No, don't take them to school. Ran, Brielle saw a picture of Kelly all stabbed and hurt. She's been having panic attacks and terrors." John said Randy sighed. "OK I promise I won't take them to school. Just keep me posted OK. I love that girl." Randy said John smiled and nodded and hugged and kissed Randy on the cheek. He took Brielle from Hunter and handed her off to Sam. He kissed both his kids. "I'll call when they wake up, just to talk to them OK?" Randy nodded and smiled.

John sighed and went back over to his family and sat down. "You doing OK?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah fine. Just scared. I just want her to be OK." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "I know baby I know." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. John got up. "Does anyone want a coffee or anything?" John asked.

"I'll have one." Adam said. John nodded. "Me too please" Alberto said. "Dad?" John asked talking to Hunter "No son" he said John nodded. "Talk to him dad, he needs you." John said as he saw Hunter staring at a crying Shawn. Hunter nodded and got up and went over to him and hugged him.

"I can't lose her Hunt, I almost lost her when I was pregnant with her. I can't." Shawn said Hunter sighed and rubbed his husband's back. "She's a fighter baby, she'll pull through she has to." Hunter said Shawn nodded and smiled. He looked at his husband and caressed his face.

"I Miss you and I need you now more than ever. I am sorry I've been angry at you. I just want you back Hunter. I want my marriage back." Shawn said Hunter smiled. "I know, me too. I'm sorry. I love you Shawnie, always. I want our marriage back as well." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded and kissed him, they stood there holding one another, knowing they needed the other now more than ever.

John came back from a coffee run and handed off the coffee. He sat down and closed his eyes he was tired and he just wanted to know how his sister was. "Everything will be OK." Chris said John sighed.

"I hope so Chris. I really hope so." John said Chris nodded. An hour later the doctor finally came out. "The surgery was a success, the wounds were extensive though, but luckily no major artery was hit, we did however have to remove her right kidney. So she only has her left one, which should be fine. We also discovered something else." he said. "What?" Hunter asked. "It seems that before she was stabbed that she was also sexually abused, we took a DNA sample and will hand it over to the police." The doctor said.

"So she'll be OK?" Shawn asked. "In time, she will sleep all of tonight and most of tomorrow though. We also need to know if we should give her the morning after pill" he said. "Yes" Shawn answered immediately, there was no way in hell he was going to risk his baby being pregnant by some scum.

"OK we will do that, she will be moved to her own private room in an hour or so, only two people will be allowed to stay." He said, Shawn and Hunter smiled.

"OK thanks doc." Hunter said, Dr. Angle nodded. "OK." He said and left. "You should all go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow, you won't be able to see her tonight anyway. We will call you if something happens, promise" Hunter said, John and Adam nodded and they said their goodbyes and left.

Chris took John back to the house he shared with Hunter and they went to bed immediately. Chris held John in his arms he knew John was really upset, he and Kelly had a strong bond. He just hoped Kelly would make it through if she didn't he feared what John would do.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early with Chris and on their way to the hospital. "So Brie really wanted to come?" Chris asked. "Yes she did, but I didn't want her to. I don't know what kind of state Kelly will be in, Brie's already seen enough she doesn't need to see anymore. I just want her to forget even for a day. I want her to hang out with Randy and just pretend her aunt isn't in hospital hurting." John said, Chris nodded. "That makes sense baby. How are you feeling about seeing her?" Chris asked, John sighed deeply.

"Not sure. Scared, sad, emotional, angry. I just don't know what to feel right now. I just want her to wake up and smile at me. Then I think everything will be OK. I just hope she's OK. She's gonna have a lot to deal with, with the stab wounds and then the rape and the emotional side of that. I am just worried" John said Chris nodded. "You just have to support her baby. That's all you can do." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

They got to the hospital, parked and walked up to the right floor. They got there and walked up to the desk. "Hi I am looking for Kelly Helmsley's room." John said. "And you are?" the nurse asked. "John, her brother." John said. "OK John. Just go down the hall and it's the third on the right room 426." She said, John smiled and headed to his sisters room.

He got there and walked inside, as soon as he saw her, all hooked up to machines, his tears came he just didn't understand why this had to happen to her of all people. He walked over to her bedside and sat down and took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it lightly.

"I love you so much Kelly. Please be OK." John said to her. He just wanted her to be OK.

He wanted her to wake up and tell her she was fine…..That was all he wanted right now.

He just wanted her to wake up.

John sat there with Chris just holding Kelly's hand. Chris excused himself when his phone rang and he left the room. He came back in a minute later and he sighed, John looked at him. "What's up?" he asked. "My boss called, they need me to do the morning news this morning." Chris said John sighed and nodded. "OK." John said, Chris looked at John. "You sure you're OK here alone?" Chris asked, John smiled. "I'll be fine." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John and left the room. A minute later the door opened again and Adam walked in with Alberto. John sighed he really didn't like Alberto not at all. "How is she doing?" Adam asked. "The same." John said Adam nodded. "I sent the parents home for a shower." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah they needed it." John said. "Are you OK?" Adam asked. "Yeah I am fine" John said. Adam sighed. "Where's Chris?" Alberto asked.

"He was called into work so he had to go. It's fine I am just gonna sit with Kelly." John said. "What about Brie and Abel?" Adam asked. "They're fine, they're with Randy and Sam." John said Adam nodded. "Maybe you should bring them back in, maybe hearing their voices will help her wake up." Adam said, John nodded.

"Yeah, I want to but I just don't think them seeing her is a good idea right now." John said Adam sighed. "If you're sure." Adam said. "I am." John said, Adam nodded. He knew not to question John about his own kids. John jumped as his phone rang.

"I'll be right back." He said Adam nodded and sat with Kelly. He wished his sister would wake up he really did. He missed her so much already. John came back in a minute later with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. "Randy has to work, so does Sam. I need to go get the kids." John said, Adam nodded.

"OK I'll be here with Kelly. If she wakes up or anything happens I promise I'll call you OK?" John smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, he leaned in and kissed Kelly on the forehead and left the room. He was so pissed off at Randy. Even In a time of crisis, Randy still couldn't be the man John needed.

It seriously pissed him off. He got to Randy's and Sam's and the kids came out in their PJ'S. John sighed, "I'll take you home for a shower then we can go to the hospital." John said, Brielle and Abel smiled and nodded.

John got them home and both of them went for a shower. While they were showering John decided to have one for himself.

He showered and dressed in his Premium Boot-Cut Jeans, his Black Long-Sleeve Waffle-Knit Tee, his Gray Shawl-Collar Fleece Jacket and his Gray Canvas chukka boots, once he was dressed he went and got the kids out of the shower and dressed. Brielle dressed in her Distressed Skinny Jeans, her Purple Rhinestone-Button Waffle Henley, her Silver Hooded Frost Free Vest and her Black Tall Faux-Suede Boots. Once she was dressed John went and got Abel dressed.

He dressed him in his Bootcut Jeans, His Red Long Sleeve Henley, his Red Sherpa-Lined 'Old Navy' Logo Hoodie and his Black Slip On Canvas Shoes. Once they were dressed they headed out the door.

They got into the car and John drove them back to the hospital. They got there and headed up to Kelly's room. When they were nearing Kelly's room John stopped and got down to the kids level.

"Now aunty Kelly is still very sick and she may not be awake, but I promise she is getting better no matter how she is looking OK?" John asked, Brielle smiled and nodded as did Abel.

John stood up, took their hands and headed inside. Hunter and Shawn were back. They walked in and the kids went over to the bed and looked at their aunt.

"She sick?" Abel asked. "Yes Buddy" Adam said, Abel nodded. "Still nothing?" John asked the room. "No but the doctor didn't think there would be. He is sure she will sleep for the rest of the day at the least." Hunter said John nodded and smiled.

"OK. As long as it's normal." John said Hunter and Shawn nodded. "Where's Chris?" Hunter asked. "Work he got called in." John said Hunter nodded. "Come on kids, let's go get some drinks" Hunter said, Shawn nodded and followed and Alberto went with them.

They all knew that John and Adam needed to be alone. Once they left John sat down and took Kelly's hand again. "Jay….You know what Alberto said, he didn't mean it. It was so wrong of him to say that but he was just wound up and upset." Adam said.

"I understand. I know what Chris and I did was wrong but Adam. I fell in love with him. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I am so sorry. I know I've ruined everything. I am so sorry I am. But to call me a whore, that's wrong. What I did was wrong but I am no whore." John said Adam nodded.

"I know and Alberto was wrong. He is sorry." Adam said John nodded. "It wasn't just him though, his words don't faze me, it's dad. He agreed and called me a whore. That's something I am not sure I can overcome. MY own father called me a whore and it broke my heart. I don't think me and dad will ever get over this." John said, Adam sighed, he too was shocked when Shawn called John a whore.

He hated it. He NEVER thought Shawn would do or say anything like that it was wrong. On so many levels. "Maybe you need to sit down with him and talk things out?" Adam asked.

"Not now, Kelly is the most important thing right now. I just want to see her wake up and start to recover. I want her to be OK." John said Adam nodded. "We all do Jay. We all do." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go get a coffee." John said Adam nodded and John left.

John went to the coffee dispenser and got himself a coffee. "Daddy!" John heard he turned and saw Abel running towards him.

"Hey baby boy, what's wrong?" John asked, picking him up. "Brie mean" he said John sighed, this was the last thing he needed. He carried Abel into Kelly's room and looked at his daughter. "Were you being mean to your brother?" John asked. "No" Brielle said.

"Brielle. The truth please" John said Brie sighed. "He's being annoying. I wish he would go away" she said, John shook his head. He couldn't believe his daughter right now. "Corner now, seven minutes" John ordered her, Brielle looked at John.

"NOW." John growled. Brielle sighed and faced the corner and stood there. Everyone watched as Brielle was disciplined. The door opened and Chris walked in, he kissed John and Abel on the cheek and looked at Brielle. "What'd she do?" he asked.

"She was being mean to Abel." John said Chris nodded. "How's Kelly doing?" Chris asked as he and John walked out of the room.

"OK. Still the same, I guess no change is good news." John said Chris nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Sorry about having to leave….I didn't think the kids were coming here today?" Chris asked. "Yeah I know, but Randy and Sam had to work so I had to go get them." John said Chris sighed. "He's such a deadbeat sometimes" Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah I know but he's still their father." John said, Chris nodded. "Let's go back shall we?" Chris asked John nodded.

He grabbed Chris' hand and kissed him deeply. "I needed a kiss." John said Chris smiled at him and kissed him again and they went back to the room. "Brie say sorry to Abel." John said. Brielle went over to Abel. "Sorry for being mean." She said and hugged her brother, then she went over to John and hugged him. "Sorry daddy," she said, John smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Be nice in future OK." Brielle nodded and smiled. They all turned as they heard a groan, Kelly was waking up. They all rushed to her side and Hunter called for the doctor. The doctor came in and Kelly was fully awake. "How are you feeling Kelly?" he asked. "Sore….And tired" she said the doctor nodded. "That's normal I will up your morphine dosage," he said. "I'll be back in a moment." He said and left them alone. Kelly looked at her dads, her brothers, Alberto, Chris, Brielle and Abel.

"What….What happened?" she asked, everyone looked at one another. Not sure how this conversation was going to go. Would they tell her about the rape or keep that hidden?

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	9. Telling Kelly

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

"Baby let's not worry about that now, let's get you all better" Shawn said, going over to the bed and sitting down and taking Kelly's hand into his own, Hunter did the same on the other side. "Daddy I wanna know what happened." She said, Shawn sighed and looked at Hunter. "Please" she said, Shawn sighed, he couldn't do it. John looked at his parents. "Kel, you were hurt. When we were being brats you ran out of the house and you were attacked" John said, Kelly frowned. "I remember running out." she said, John nodded. "What happened?" Kelly asked, Shawn looked at John. "Don't!" he snapped, John ignored him and Hunter got up and John took his spot, taking Kelly's hand in his own. "A man attacked you, he stabbed you." John said, Kelly nodded. "There's something else isn't there?" Kelly asked, she had seen the looks between her parent's she knew it.

"John" she said knowing he would tell her the truth, John sighed and closed his eyes tight. "You were sexually assaulted Kel." John said, Kelly closed her eyes and shook her head. "Raped?" she asked, John nodded. "Yes," John said, Kelly sighed. The tears slowly started falling down her face. John sighed and wiped them away. "It'll be OK baby girl." John said, Kelly looked at him. "Did….Did they catch who did this?" she asked, John looked at Shawn and Hunter. "They have him in custody baby." Shawn said, Kelly sniffled and nodded. "I'm tired" she moaned. "You get some rest baby, we'll be here" Hunter said, Kelly nodded and closed her eyes, John looked at his kids. "I'm gonna take the kids home for the night." John said Shawn and Hunter nodded. John picked up Abel and carried him out of the room and Chris held Brielle's hand. They got to the car and they got in and Chris drove them home.

They got home and they walked in. "Go do your homework Brie" John said, Brielle nodded and went to do her school work and Abel went to play with his toys. John sighed and slumped down into the couch. Chris joined him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "You did good today telling her, she deserved to know." Chris said John nodded. "Yeah I know, I just hope she'll be OK." John said, Chris nodded. "I am sure she'll be OK." He said, John nodded and rested his head on Chris' chest. "You want or need anything?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "Just hold me for a while." John said Chris smiled and held John and rubbed his back. "Everything will be OK babe. I'm always here for you." Chris said, John smiled at him, he was so happy and blessed to know that he had Chris there beside him going through everything.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and dressed for the day he was dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Red Rock & Republic Tonal Striped V-Neck Tee, his Gray Helix Military Burnout Fleece Hoodie and his Skechers Nuovo Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Chris down there, he grabbed him by his face and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended Chris looked at him.

"What was that for?" Chris asked. "No reason, I love you." John said, Chris smiled at him. "Good because I happen to love you as well." Chris said, John smiled at him. "Are the kids up?" John asked. "Yeah they're watching the toons." Chris said, John smiled. "They need to get dressed for school." John said, Chris nodded.

"I'll make some breakfast" Chris said John smiled and kissed him again and walked into the lounge room. John smiled at his kids. "Bath time, you need to get ready for school." John said, Brie looked at John to complain but closed her mouth.

Both kids headed upstairs and John went with Abel to get him ready for the day, he dressed him in his Lee Dungarees Slim-Fit Belted Jeans, his Spider-Man "Spidey Strikes" Tee, his Gray Applique Fleece Hoodie and his Tony Hawk Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed John took him downstairs, ten minutes later Brielle came down dressed for school in her Sparkle & Shine Bootcut Jeans, her Pink and White Striped Layered Racerback Tank, her White Say What? Faux-Fur Hoodie and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Much Love Light-Up Athletic Shoes. "Let's eat" John said, Chris smiled and served everyone some food and they sat down to eat.

Once breakfast was done John helped Chris clear away and he packed the kids lunches in their bags, while he was doing it he wasn't feeling too crash hot, he felt like he was coming down with a stomach bug or something.

He figured he would catch something from being at the hospital. "You OK baby? You don't look so good." Chris said John sighed.

"Little run down I guess." John said Chris nodded. "Let's get the kids to school." John said Chris nodded and smiled and they headed out the door, they got into the car and Chris drove to the kids school, John kissed them both and took them to their classes and went back to the car.

"Can you stop at the store quickly there's a few things I wanna get" John said Chris nodded and smiled and went to the store. "Want me to come with?" Chris asked, John shook his head.

"No I won't be long." John said, Chris smiled and nodded and kissed John quickly. John got out of the car and headed inside, he got a few magazines for Kelly and some gum. He was in the medicine aisle when he saw the pregnancy tests.

He frowned and thought about it, the headaches, the constant need to use the bathroom and now the nausea. John couldn't believe it, he could be pregnant. He grabbed two tests and headed to the checkout.

Once everything was paid for he went to the car and got in. "I need fuel so I need to stop." Chris said John nodded and Chris went to the gas station they got there and John did the pumping. Chris smiled and looked through John's shopping bags and stopped when he saw the pregnancy tests, his mind racing. Was John pregnant? He asked himself, he shook his head as John got back into the car and they headed back to the hospital, they got there and Alberto stood up and went over to John. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, "No way" Chris said. "Chris please, he wants to apologise" Adam said, Chris frowned and nodded. "Oh, OK then." he said, John and Alberto sat down and Alberto sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I called you at dinner. I shouldn't have said something so cruel to you, you're still Adam's brother and you're always going to be in his life. I don't get why you would hurt him so bad, it makes no sense." Alberto said, John nodded.

"I'm sorry too for yelling, what happened with Chris wasn't planned, I didn't wake up one and day and think 'Today I think I'll ruin my brother's relationship' that's not what happened, we just fell for one another. I can't explain it." John said Alberto nodded.

"I understand, I love your brother I don't want him hurt again, so please don't take your kids away from him, he doesn't deserve that." Alberto said. "I won't. I wouldn't do that to my kids, they love uncle Adam." John said, Alberto smiled. "Good. So are we OK now? I know we'll never be friends but how about pleasant?" he asked, John nodded.

"Sure." He said, Alberto smiled and went back over to Adam. "What happened?" Chris asked as he joined John. "He apologised, we realise we're never gonna be friends but we need to be pleasant for Adam's sake." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

"Good. I won't ever like the guy, he just rubs me the wrong way." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Kelly is having some tests done so we have a while to kill." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. "OK." He said. "Why don't you take the tests now?" Chris asked, john frowned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "You know the pregnancy test you bought." Chris said John sighed. "You went through my things?" John asked. "Were you going to tell me?" Chris asked.

"I only had the thought that I MIGHT be pregnant when I was in the store, I just got them as a just in case." John said Chris sighed. "If you are pregnant it's my baby right?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yes Chris it's your baby." John said Chris nodded. "Will you take them then?" Chris asked, John nodded.

"Fine." he said he grabbed the bag the tests were in and headed to the nearest bathroom, Chris hot on his tails, John peed on the tests and they waited, both men were nervous about the results, they didn't know what result they wanted.

"OK it's been five minutes" Chris said John nodded and looked at the tests. "Well?" Chris asked. John looked at him scared and nervous.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	10. Results

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

"Well?" Chris asked, John looked at Chris then back at the test. "Two lines" John said, "What does that mean?" he asked. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant." John said, Chris smiled and he grabbed John and hugged him tight and spun him around. "We're having a baby." Chris said, John smiled at him. "Yeah we're having a baby." John said, Chris smiled. "You're happy right?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am, I am just worried about what Adam is gonna say" John said, Chris sighed. "It's all gonna be OK, he and Alberto are together and having their own kid" Chris said, John nodded. He remembered. Adam and Alberto had shared the news the other day, John was happy for his brother, but He was just worried still, he had to tell his kids as well, he just hoped they understood. "Let's go tell everyone." Chris said.

"No, no….Not yet, let's wait a bit until Kelly is out of the hospital at least." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said, John smiled and nodded.

He kissed Chris and they headed out to the door and into Kelly's room. "How'd the tests go?" John asked, "Good all good. The doctors say that she's fine." Shawn said John nodded. "Good I am glad." John said, he sat down with Kelly and held her hand. "I'll be OK right John?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah you'll be OK. You have all of us. If you ever need any of us we'll all be there for you." John said, Kelly smiled.

"Good I am glad." Kelly said John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You will be OK, I promise. You're strong." John said, Kelly smiled and nodded. She knew now that she would be OK, she had her family and that was all that mattered right now. Her recovery would be OK, she knew that now, she had the support she needed and everything would be OK. She knew that now.

**WEEKS LATER**

John got out of the shower and he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Hudson Gavin Relaxed Bootcut Flap Pocket Jeans in Wickham, his Alexander McQueen Raven Skull Tee, his Diesel Black Gold Kimheone Cardigan and his adidas Originals Superstar 2 Sneakers.

He smiled when Chris walked in and John smiled at him, Chris was dressed in his DKNY Jeans Soho Straight Jeans in Downing St Dark Wash, his DKNY Jeans Short Sleeve Stripe Shirt With Zipper Pocket, his L-R-G Core Collection Cardigan and his Vans Chukka Low Boots.

"The kids are downstairs and ready." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said, Chris smiled and they headed downstairs. John smiled at his kids, Brielle was in her Levi's Denim Leggings, her IZ Amy Byer Mock-Layer Zebra Cowlneck Top, her Ella Moss Girl Harlow Wrap Cardigan and her KORS Michael Kors Kids Fabienne Wedge Boots.

Abel was dressed in his Lee Dungarees Skinny Jeans, his Mock-Layer Transfer Woven Shirt, his DC Kids Tangle Zip Hoodie and his DC Kids Radar Sneakers.

"Let's go." John said, Chris smiled and grabbed their keys and they headed out to the car, they got in and headed off to Shawn and Hunter's house for family dinner, tonight was also the night that John and Chris would be sharing the news to everyone about the baby they were expecting. They got to Hunter and Shawn's house and got out and headed inside. John smiled seeing Kelly and he sat beside her. "How you doin kid?" John asked.

"OK I guess. I Miss being at school but I can't go back for another few weeks." Kelly said, John nodded. "Yeah I know. But you're getting your school work right?" John asked, "Yeah, Alex brings it over and he spends some time with me." Kelly said. John smiled and nodded.

"How are things with him?" John asked. "Weird. I think he misses me" Kelly said John frowned. "What do you mean?" John asked. "Sexually" she whispered, John's eyes went wide. "I didn't even know that you two had been like that." John said, Kelly sighed.

"Yeah we had only just done it right before the attack." Kelly said, John nodded. "Have you tried talking to him? explaining things?" John asked. "Yeah but he will never really understand." Kelly said, John nodded. "If he loves you and cares about you everything will be OK." John said Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Johnny. You always know the right things to say." Kelly said John smiled and hugged his sister. "I'm always here for you kid." John said, Kelly smiled and nodded. "Dinners ready!" Hunter called, John and Kelly got up and they headed into the dining room.

They sat down and stared eating what Shawn had served, he had made Creamy Fettuccine with Shrimp and Bacon. "So how was everybody's day?" Hunter asked.

"OK." Kelly said. "Alberto and I had a good day we went out and looked at houses to buy together." Adam said Shawn and Hunter smiled. "Did you find anything?" Hunter asked. "Not really." Adam said, Hunter nodded. "How was your day John?" Hunter asked.

"Fine I was a little sick this morning." John said, Hunter frowned. "Why?, are you OK?" Hunter asked, John looked at Chris and Chris nodded. "Daddy having a baby!" Abel said, John and Chris' eyes went wide, they had forgotten to tell the kids not to tell anyone. "What?" Hunter asked, John sighed.

"I'm pregnant, about two months along." John said everyone was shocked. "I know this isn't planned but we're happy." John said Chris nodded. "We really are, we can't wait for the baby to come." Chris said.

"Well we're happy for you." Shawn said, he and John's relationship was still really strained, he wished it wasn't but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now, he knew he had crossed the line when he told John he was a whore. They finished dinner and John went out to the back yard to have a breath of fresh air.

He turned as he heard the door open and close again, Adam walked over to his brother and sat down beside him. "I am happy for you and Chris John. He's always wanted to have kids." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah thanks." John said. "I didn't think you'd be supporting this." John said.

"I am, I want you to both be happy" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Oh there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"If you and Chris ever decide to get married or anything I will be happy for you, I will accept it and everything but I can't be up there with you, I can't be your best man or anything." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"I understand, I don't think I would ever be up with you. I think our relationship is strained, but I love you Adam." John said Adam smiled. "I love you too Jay. I am really happy for you two." Adam said, John smiled and nodded, Adam slapped John on the back and left him alone. The door opened again and Chris walked out and sat beside John.

John smiled at him and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. "They all seemed OK about it." Chris said, John sighed, "Yeah I guess so." John said, Chris looked at John.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Nothing, it's just hard I love that everyone is happy but I am scared about all this" John said. "Why?" Chris asked.

"I want this so badly but I am scared that something could go wrong I mean it's been five years since I had a child." John said, Chris nodded.

"I think everything will be fine." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

He hoped Chris was right, that he and the baby would be OK.

**A WEEK LATER**

"I'm off" Chris said to John. John looked at Chris and smiled. "You sure you can't stay home today?" John asked, Chris shook his head.

"No I can't. I'll be home early tonight though OK?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." John said, Chris smiled at him and kissed John softly.

"Have a good day." He said, John smiled and nodded and went about his business, he got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and he jumped in.

Once he was washed, he got out, dried and dressed. He dressed in his Lee Regular-Fit Jeans, his Rock & Republic Guitar Tee, his TapouT Logo Hoodie and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Boots.

Once he was dressed he cleaned up the bedroom and he headed downstairs, he went to the kitchen and he pulled out what he would need to make the kids some caramel French toast for breakfast. Once the toast was on, John went and woke his kids up.

They begrudgingly came downstairs and sat down for some breakfast. "Do I have to go to school today? Can't I go and hang out with aunt Kelly?" Brielle asked.

"No you have to go. What is the deal with you not wanting to go to school?" John asked, Brielle shrugged. "I just don't like it there, all my friends are doing cheerleading now." Brie said, John sighed.

"Well why don't you do it?" John asked. "Dad said no when I asked him." Brie said John sighed. "Well do you want to do cheer?" John asked. "No I'd rather do dance, they have a school close to here" Brie said.

"I've been researching on the net." She said, John smiled. "OK then, if that's what you want I don't mind." John said, Brie smiled. "What about you Buddy, is there anything you wanna do?" John asked.

"Baskwetball" Abel said, John smiled. "OK I'll look around and see what I can do. All you had to do was ask Brie. You know I would do anything to see you smile." John said Brie smiled.

"Go get ready for school." John said both Brie and Abel headed up to their rooms, John followed Abel and put him into the bath and he got him washed and dressed for school.

He dressed him in his Gray Corduroy Pants, his Rock & Republic Lion Raglan Tee, his Striped Fleece Hoodie and his Tony Hawk Light-Up Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John sent him downstairs, John made Abel's bed and went to check in on Brielle.

He smiled seeing her dressed. She was in her Rhinestone Bootcut Jeans, her Rock & Republic Striped Lightning Tee. Her Sequin Crop Vest, her Black Chain Ankle Boots.

"Let's go." John said Brielle grabbed her bag and they headed down to the kitchen. John grabbed Abel's bag and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and John drove the kids to school. He got there and John kissed the kids goodbye and they got out and went to class.

John watched them leave and smiled, once they were off John headed back home. He got home and he went about his daily routine.

He put on a load of laundry, then he cleaned up the kids messes. Once that was done, he took out some chicken for dinner and then he went into the office and did some of his work for his advice column. As he was writing the phone rang. **"Hello?"** John answered.

**"Hey son."** John was shocked to hear Shawn's voice. **"Hey"** John said. Shawn sighed. **"Are you busy today?"** Shawn asked.

**"No, I am just doing some work before getting the kids from school."** John said. **"Good, so you have time to meet me for lunch then?"** Shawn asked. John sighed.

**"Yeah I do."** John said. **"Good, how about Max's Tavern at one?"** Shawn asked.

**"Yeah sure, sounds good."** John said. **"OK bye" **Shawn said. **"Bye"** John said ending he call.

John was shocked that Shawn wanted to meet up, he just hoped that Shawn wasn't wanting to meet him to say more shit to him about his decisions to be with Chris.

He loved Chris and no matter what Shawn said to him, he was going to stay and be with Chris and have a baby together.

John finished up his column and went to freshen up for lunch.

He made sure he looked OK and then he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door.

He got into the car and drove to the restaurant to meet Shawn.

He was nervous and he didn't know why, this was his dad. Shawn wouldn't hurt him anymore than he had already would he? John got to the tavern, parked and got out.

He headed inside and saw Shawn, he walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Thanks for coming." Shawn said, John smiled. "No worries dad" John said Shawn smiled.

"Let's order" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded and they looked over their menus.

Shawn ordered the Honey Roasted Turkey BLT and John got the Caribbean Jerk Chicken Sandwich. Once their food arrived John looked at Shawn.

"So why lunch?" John asked. "Because we need to talk. Things have been wrong between us since everything happened with you and Chris." John nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's been hard on us." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore John. I shouldn't have it was wrong and I am failing you as a parent." Shawn said. "I guess I just forgot that I don't only have one son but two." Shawn said John sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I figured. It hurt when you took Adam's side. I don't blame you though. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have been the one that caused the breakup between Chris and Adam."

"I shouldn't have let things go that far. Once I knew that I was feeling something for Chris I should have left the house. I should have denied Chris and I should have left."

"I should have put Adam's feelings before my own urges and I didn't I was selfish." John said Shawn smiled. "You can't help who you fall in love with John. Sometimes it's impossible to not fall in love." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. I am glad things are much better now though." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Yeah me too. Everything will be OK from now on right." Shawn said, John smiled. "I'm glad we met up for this lunch" Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"Me too dad" John said Shawn smiled, he was just glad to have his son back in his life, where he belonged.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	11. Dinner Surprise

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was three months along and having a fairly good pregnancy.

He smiled into the mirror as he brushed his teeth, tonight Chris had come home from work and told him to get dressed up because he was taking him and the kids out to dinner.

John loved the idea, he loved when Chris would surprise him with things. John finished brushing his teeth and he got dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Axl Bootcut Jeans, his blue Rock & Republic Siro Heathered V-Neck Tee, his Van Heusen Mixed Media Sweater Jacket and his adidas David Beckham Pitch Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and smiled when he saw Chris and the kids all dressed nicely.

Chris was in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Woven Shirt, his Levi's Denim Trucker Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

Brielle was in her Black Flowers by Zoe Hi-Low Pleated Skirt, her White Flowers by Zoe Cold Shoulder Top, her Black Juicy Couture Faux Fur Collar Jacket and her Black Steve Madden 'Sonya' Boots.

Abel was in his Black BOSS Kids wear Velvet Pants, his Quiksilver 'Big Night Out' T-Shirt, his Black Rivet Hooded Faux Leather Jacket and his Polo Ralph Lauren 'Hayward' Boots. John smiled at them.

"Let's go." Chris said, John smiled and followed them out to the car. They got in and Chris drove them to the restaurant it wasn't anything too fancy, just Ruby Tuesday's.

They got there, got out and headed inside and were seated and handed menus. "Let's order" Chris said, John smiled.

Chris got the Ribs & Bacon-Wrapped Shrimp with a Beer, John got the Parmesan Shrimp Pasta with an iced tea, Brielle got the Grilled Chicken with a Milk and Abel got the Mac and Cheese with a Milk. Once they had their meals they started eating.

"So why the dinner out?" John asked. "I thought it would be nice and I didn't want you to have to cook. You do everything for us. I wanted to treat you." Chris said, John smiled.

"Well thank-you it means a lot. I am glad we decided to come out." John said, Chris smiled. "Good." He said, Brielle smiled at Chris. "Do it." she said, Chris smiled, John frowned. "Do what?" he asked, Chris smiled.

"Well I was gonna wait until after desert but Miss Brielle is impatient so I will do it now." Chris said John frowned, Chris reached into his jacket and pulled out a box, he then dropped to his knees in front of John. "I love you." He said.

"I know the way we got together wasn't the best way. But I love you so much Johnny. I love the kids. They're like my own kids. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Brielle, Abel and the new baby. Will you marry me?" he asked.

He opened the box and John gasped inside was a Natural Purple Tourmaline & Diamond Engagement Ring in 18k White Gold. John smiled and the tears fell down his face.

"Y…Yes….Yes I will." John said, Chris smiled and he placed the ring onto John's finger and he leaned up and kissed him. John smiled and looked at his kids.

"You knew?" he asked, Abel and Brie nodded and smiled. John smiled at them. He was so happy, he and Chris were going to be getting married and John couldn't be happier.

This was what he always wanted. Yes he had been married to Randy but he never loved Randy the way he loved Chris, he and Chris shared a much deeper love and John was so happy right now.

He wanted to go home and prove that love to Chris over and over again.

And that's exactly what they did. They paid off the bill and headed home, John put Brielle and Abel into bed and he and Chris headed up to the bedroom.

They got upstairs and made out like teenagers. When John broke the kiss Chris pushed him back onto the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Chris quickly rid him of his pants and boxers.

Chris stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them.

John's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Chris' mouth engulf his hard aching cock.

Chris massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had John writhing on the bed reduced to nonsensical muttering.

John cried out his release as Chris hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the bed sucking in much needed air.

Chris let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him.

Chris grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table next to him and when he turned back John had pulled his legs up in an open invitation.

Chris was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in John's eyes.

He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the lube and carefully inserting one into John's tight hole. John moaned then drew in a shaky breath.

Chris smirked and gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch. John pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Chris gave John's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp.

"Chrissy. Please, need… more…" he begged. Chris removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it.

He lifted John's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as John lay gasping on the ground.

"So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried.

John arched up urging Chris to start moving. Chris slowly pulled out of John's tight hole then thrust back in. John screamed out in pleasure as Chris' cock scraped his core.

Chris set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of John's willing body while John lay writhing and moaning on the bed. As his climax approached Chris locked eyes with John and said.

"Touch yourself." John wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Chris' thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before John cried out Chris' name as he shot his release over his hand. Chris thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his lover's body.

He fell forward, glad for the support of the bed, breathing heavily as he and John worked to get their bodies back under control. Chris recovered first and slowly pulled out. John winced slightly and Chris asked, "Did I hurt you?" John shook his head. all, Their lips met for a slow kiss. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you OK?" Chris asked John nodded and smiled.

"Perfect, that was perfect." Chris smiled. "Good I aim to please, especially you. Fiancé." He said John smiled, he felt all gooey inside, so happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	12. Wedding

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

"Welcome to family and friends We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to cherish the words which shall unite Christopher and Johnathan in marriage."

"Christopher and Johnathan, in the days ahead of you, there will be times of difficulty and conflict. When you find yourselves in these situations, I ask you to reflect on this marriage advice: Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. Say "I love you" every day."

"Christopher and Johnathan I remind you that marriage is a precious gift; a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely.

With this understanding, do you Christopher take Johnathan to be your beloved husband? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him?" Shawn asked.

Chris smiled at John. "I do" he said, John smiled at him he was so happy. "With this understanding, do you Johnathan take Christopher to be your beloved husband? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him?" Shawn asked John smiled at Chris who was tearing up. "I do." John said Chris smiled at him.

"Christopher and Johnathan have chosen rings as outward symbols of the commitment they make today. Chris and John had chosen a Tiffany's Platinum Milgrain wedding band.

"From earliest times, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment to love that is also never ending." Shawn spoke.

"Christopher take the ring which you have selected, place it on Jonathan's finger, and say to him these words. This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward." Shawn said, Chris said the words to John, placing the ring on his finger.

"Johnathan, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Christopher's finger, and say to him these words. This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward." Shawn said, Chris spoke the words smiling warmly at John.

"Let these rings serve not as locks binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever." John and Chris smiled, it was then time for the unity candle something Chris had wanted incorporated into the ceremony.

"This candle you are about to light is a candle of Marriage. Its fire is magical because it represents the light of two people in love. This candle before you is a candle of Commitment because it takes two people working together to keep it aflame. This candle is also a candle of Unity because both must come together, giving a spark of themselves, to create the new light. would you both now light the candle?" Shawn asked, john and Chris lit the candle.

"As you light this candle today, may the brightness of the flame shine throughout your lives. May it give you courage and reassurance in darkness. Warmth and safety in the cold. And strength and joy in your bodies, minds and spirits. May your union be forever blessed."

**"May the sun bring you new energy by day.**

**May the moon softly restore you by night.**

**May the rain wash away your worries."**

And may you live the days of your lives in peace, love, and happiness."

"Christopher and Johnathan having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss." Shawn said Chris grinned, he pulled John closer and kissed him deeply.

They broke the kiss smiling at one another. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you, for the first time as husband and husband: Christopher and Johnathan, the Jericho's." Shawn said, Chris and John smiled and turned to everyone, they all smiled at them and clapped, everyone in attendance was so happy for them both. They had both found the love of their lives.

Everyone stepped outside for the photo's to be taken while they switched the ceremony room into a reception room.

They took photos of everyone together and a lot of John and Chris together. "So are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" John asked, Chris shook his head. "Nope not until the morning." John sighed.

"Fine" John huffed. Chris laughed and pulled him close hugging him tight. "I'll make it up to you tonight love" Chris said John smiled, he kissed Chris softly, "Let's go I am so hungry" John said, Chris smiled and they headed inside.

The tables had white under cloths, with blue over cloths with black napkins and dinnerware. White and green flower and candle center pieces, fixed with blue, black and white ribbons stood in the middle of each of the square tables.

It wasn't going to be a full sit down dinner, but elegant finger foods would be served. Sandwiches cut in pretty designs and hot finger foods such as crab puffs and mini quiches.

Elegantly cut vegetables and dipping sauces, different cold dishes, like double devilled eggs and caviar were also served. It was all very well done and extremely tasteful as well as tasty.

There was one long table where the grooms and their best men and groomsmen would sit, and close by was an elegantly done children's table for Brielle, Abel and the other children in attendance, Kelly was being babysitter for the night and she was getting paid for it, John thought it's the least they could do, looking after a bunch of kids at a wedding mustn't be an easy job.

The Wedding Cake was set up on it's own special table. It was a beautiful cake. It was called the Ribbon Rose Cake. A cascade of 60 piped meringue flowers tumbled down the side of a 3 tiered stack of rectangular shaped cake.

Each tier was edged in a pristine row of small dots. Underneath was a vanilla chocolate marble cake. At the other end of the same table, two champagne flutes, decorated with a rose bud on each glass tied with green, black and white ribbons.

Everything was ready and guests started filtering in. The guests found their seats and began enjoying the food while the wedding party finished up with the pictures. Soon everyone was waiting for one thing, the newlyweds to arrive.

The DJ had been playing soft music. Hunter went over and whispered, the DJ smiled and nodded and picked up his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen. If I may have your attention please," he paused and waited as people settled down, then he continued. "It is my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mr. Christopher Jericho!" Everyone started clapping and cheering as Chris and John came to the doorway, arm in arm.

The newlyweds stood in the doorway smiling. Everyone started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Chris laughed, and pulled John to him, then dipped him down low and kissed him with all his passion.

It was a good thing that Chris held on to John, because the kiss made John weak in the knees. Chris finally pulled a breathless John up, his eyes dazed from the kiss, and blushed a bit as the people cheered them to their seats at the large table. The happy couple kissed again before they sat down. People cheered the newlyweds loudly.

"Come on Chris, lets do the cake." John said with a shy grin. Chris wasn't sure why his husband was acting so shy, but it was turning him very hot under the collar.

He just wanted to get his angel in the bed as soon as possible, and fuck him til he couldn't walk. They cut the cake in the traditional way, posing for pictures with each step. Chris picked up the slice of cake and pretended like he was going to smash it into John's face.

John's eyes popped, "Christopher!" he warned, but just as cake was about to meet face, Chris stopped and as charmingly as possible held it nicely to John's lips. John flashed his dimples and took a small bite of cake. Chris smiled, "I wouldn't really have done that angel."

"Just be glad you didn't!" John winked. John took the slice and of course promptly smeared icing all over Chris' lips and nose. "JOHN JERICHO!" Chris sputtered out through icing sugar coated lips.

Everyone laughed, here they though it would be John covered in icing, not Chris. Chris laughed and licked his lips clean, making John's cock ache.

"You missed a spot." John smirked and licked the frosting off the tip of Chris nose. They managed to behave during the champagne toasts.

Each man professing their love for each other, then sipped the cold, bubbly liquid, and rewarded the crowd with another deep, meaningful kiss.

"We should leave soon" Chris said nuzzling John's neck, John nuzzled Chris back, "Yeah we should." John said Chris smiled, they were joined by the guests on the dance floor, John held onto Chris, this night had been the best night of his life he couldn't wait to start their lives together it was going to be perfect. He hoped.

They finished dancing and said their goodbyes, they got in the limo, Chris was excited, he would be claiming John….All of him as his husband. He couldn't wait.

All the way to the hotel they were making out and groping at each other in the back of the limo. They were like teenagers on prom night ready to get back and pop their cherries. They got home and rushed up to the bedroom. Feeling at each other's skin.

John's tongue tangled with Chris' and a faint growl reached Chris' ears. He couldn't discern whether it was John or himself that was growling… Or maybe it was both of them. It hardly seemed worth worrying about when presented with the sweetest mouth he'd ever known.

He was soon lying on the king bed that dominated the bedroom and John was even sooner lying full length on top of him, arms and legs tangling as talented lips stole his very breath.

He ran his hands down John's back slowly, rejoicing in the feel of familiar muscles twitching under the muted heat of his hands.

Chris' hands soon came to rest on the muscled flesh of John's ass and John unashamedly pushed his hips into Chris' strong grip.

Any shame that he had once had where Chris was concerned had been eradicated several months ago along with any hope of resisting Chris' maddening touches.

Chris' muscular thighs gripped one of John's, the movements of John's hips causing their aroused sexes to rub together, their excitement obvious even through two thick layers of fabric.

John finally and reluctantly broke the never ending kiss and rested his head on the bed below as the dual stimulation of his groin and ass caused him to moan in agonising pleasure.

Chris delicately brushed some of the blonde silk from John's neck and licked the salted skin, paying particular attention to one sensitive spot that he was overjoyed was still there.

"Mmm, Chris…" John muttered more to himself than Chris, "feels so good…"

"Always does," Chris stated simply "There's only you..." Chris muttered before once again searching out those luscious lips that lay so closely to his own.

Frantic hands stripped John of his shirt and not even the cold metal of Chris' wedding ring dancing across his skin was enough to make the moment.

He needed this. He needed Chris' bare flesh against his own. Chris' black shirt soon mingled with John's shirt on the floor as the room's temperature seemed to raise by an impossible number of degrees.

Chris moaned in delirious delight as John placed innocent kisses all over his broad chest.

John soon turned his attentions to Chris' aching nipples and applied just a little twist as he grazed them with his teeth and gently ran his hands down Chris' rapidly moving rib cage.

A little roughness mixed with gentle touches had always been one of Chris' main weak points.

John kept his eyes locked with Chris' as he slowly unbuckled his own belt.

His hands trembled slightly as he wrestled with the fly of his pants but the tremors were not noticed by the man that lay before him, a man who's attention was solely captured by the look of flushed lust that was evident on his sweet face.

pants were pulled off thighs as those blue green eyes held him in their gaze and John felt no shame at all as he removed his briefs, exposing his body and achingly hard cock to that blue green scrutiny. Chris gasped at what he saw, the tattoo. He looked up at John.

"I thought it would be nice. To have a piece of you with me….do you like it?" John asked Chris smiled and ghosted his hand over the tattoo.

**It was Chris' name.**

"it's beautiful baby, I can't believe you did this. It's just amazing" Chris said getting all emotional. It was like John was branded as him and his heart swelled.

He kissed the tattoo and John sighed happily, glad that Chris liked it.

Chris unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed the beauty that now knelt before him.

Had John always been this damn beautiful? he took John's mouth-watering cock so far down his throat he nearly choked.

"Chris!" He chuckled lightly at John's surprise sending pleasurable vibrations along the length of John's heated flesh.

Whenever his mind had been full of insecurities he'd always reached for John.

He, unlike no other before him, had always had an innate way of making even the most serious problem seem like a trivial issue.

He ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach and concentrated on the cock that weighed so gloriously on his tongue.

A couple of bobs of his head and mews of pleasure from John soon eradicated any feelings of nervousness as his hands played with John's heavy balls.

He felt awkward fingers tugging at the band in his hair so he paused all movements for a few seconds, partly to aid and partly so he could relax and breathe in the scent that was uniquely John.

John could feel himself drowning in the waves of pleasure that flowed through his veins.

He wanted to surrender and allow the wave to overcome him but he knew that it wasn't enough.

"Chris," John whispered breathlessly, "I need more... I need you." No further explanation was needed.

Chris reluctantly released John's cock from his mouth and watched spellbound as John lay next to him, a heartbreaking smile on his face as the fine hairs on Chris' thighs rubbed against the smooth skin of John's legs.

His fingers traced intricate patterns on John's inner thighs.

The breathless moan and flutter of John's sensitised skin were proof enough that he was very real and Chris couldn't stop himself from tasting that mouth one more time.

When he felt John's hand wrap around his hardened cock he feared that the resulting moan would be loud enough to deafen John but John was too far gone to care.

He needed Chris inside his body again just like he was inside his mind and heart. "Chris... Please..."

The whimper in John's voice and the silent pleading in his blue eyes would have been enough on their own to drive Chris into action but when coupled with the longing and appetite Chris felt it was all he could do to stop himself from just taking John there and then. he slowly eased a saliva slicked finger inside John. "Hmm, more..."

Any fear Chris had of hurting John and spoiling the moment disappeared as soon as he saw the pure look of pleasure on John's face.

His usually pale cheeks were flushed red with heat and passion and those blue eyes, the ones Chris had spent hours simply staring into without uttering a word, were so dilated that all was left were empty black depths that Chris could swear were as deep as the night sky.

A content smile played on John's swollen lips as he added a second finger and any fears Chris had simply faded into the charged atmosphere.

There was nothing he and could John could do together that would be anything short of perfection.

"So beautiful... So sweet," Chris muttered as he interspersed the words with kisses to John's face.

"I've missed this." A light jab to his prostrate caused John to wrap his blunt fingernails in the sheets beneath him as he arched his back up off the bed.

His eyes locked with Chris' and he committed every line and feature of Chris' face into his memory, right next to the five million other images that he had locked away months ago.

They were the images that had the power to both break his heart and comfort him at the same time and he knew that the heartache they could produce was worth suffering just to relive the joy and warmth they could provide.

John whimpered slightly when Chris' fingers withdrew but any loss he felt was soon replaced by the red-hot anticipation of what was to come.

The quiet but resounding noise of a cap being popped drew his attention and he watched spell bound as Chris' tanned fingers stroked his own flesh.

If he concentrated he could almost feel the satiny skin of Chris' cock slipping through his fingers like it had done on so many occasions before.

The bottle of lotion was thrown to the floor amongst the discarded clothes and Chris held his breath as he eased the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle that put up a moment of resistance before accepting him readily.

John's face was caught between expressions of agony and ecstasy and Chris watched with a rapt fascination as the agony disappeared only to be replaced by complete rapture and longing.

Chris tentatively rolled his hips and was met with a much more forceful and sure buck of the hips that he currently had pinned to the mattress.

He felt fingers claw at his arms, back and any other part of his anatomy that they could reach as he slowly began to pick up the pace, repeatedly delving into the heavenly body that had always set his very soul afire.

The angel that lay beneath him was matching every movement he made with a vigour and enthusiasm that left him breathless with wonder but there was something more that he needed.

"John," he whispered, ceasing all movements and chuckling slightly at the whine his inaction produced.

"I need you to look at me sweetheart. Don't close your eyes. I want you to see that this means as much to me as it does you." John eagerly complied, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as the scene before him took a few seconds to come into focus.

Chris was staring at him, their noses only centimetres apart and for a moment he could see everything.

John cried out in silent worship when Chris withdrew from him before burying himself deep inside again.

He braced his hands against the rails of the wood headboard and rolled his hips into every earth moving thrust that Chris made.

As their coupling continued it became increasingly difficult to keep their eyes locked but neither man dared to break the gaze, the intensity in each other's eyes making the feelings in their bodies even more fierce and consuming.

"Oh god yes," John wailed as Chris' movements began to stroke his sweet spot, "just like that love." Chris could feel the explosions begin to build within him so he took John's cock in his still lubed hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, adding a little twist to his palm whenever he reached the dripping head.

Each twist was greeted with a sharp intake of breath and he could tell from the increased pitch of John's wordless moans that he was as close as Chris was.

Neither man wanted their love making to end but it was John who gave in first, his entire body shuddering with the power of his release as it coated Chris' fingers and his own stomach.

Even with his body singing with a force it hadn't seen since his last encounter with the man buried deeply inside him he didn't break the eye contact and he was rewarded with the memorable sight of Chris' facial features contorting into an expression that could only be summed up in one word.

Bliss.

They watched each other intently as they both came down from their pleasure driven highs and it wasn't until their breathing had regulated and the colour had returned to their dilated black eyes that Chris finally moved and lay next to John, their shoulders touching as their attention was still solely concentrated on each other.

The night had been perfect. It was the perfect way to celebrate the beginning of their lives with one another, they both settled into bed holding each other, dreaming of their perfect years together.

Life couldn't get any better.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	13. Honeymoon Gone Bad

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kelly sighed as she got out of the shower, she stood in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she felt so ugly, she still had some bruises and a huge scar.

She quickly dried off and she got dressed. She dressed in her Black and Pink Wild At Heart Fleece Capris, her Black and Silver Derek Heart Mesh and Dazzle Jersey, her Derek Heart Zebra Fleece Reversible Hoodie and her Pink and Black adidas Adissage Fade Sandals.

Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She didn't like dressing up anymore. She felt ugly and she didn't want any guys looking at her. She walked downstairs and she saw her dad in the kitchen making her some waffles.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Shawn asked. "Fine, I had a nightmare, but I slept OK." Kelly said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Sorry baby, they'll get better" Shawn said as he placed her food down in front of her.

Kelly started eating the food. Once she was done she looked at her dad. "Daddy can I talk to you about something." Kelly said. "Sure baby." Shawn said, Kelly sighed.

"I think I'm pregnant." Kelly said, Shawn nearly dropped his coffee. "What?" he asked.

"I've missed my period" she said, Shawn sighed, he couldn't believe this. She took the morning after pill, there was no way his baby was pregnant with that monsters child.

"OK. I'll book you an appointment with Dr. Steph." Shawn said, Kelly smiled and nodded, she hoped she wasn't pregnant she didn't want to have to go through an abortion.

Shawn called the doctor's office and got Kelly an appointment. Once the appointment was set they headed to the office. They got there and they walked in and Shawn signed Kelly in. They waited ten minutes before they were seen to by Stephanie.

Steph took some of Kelly's urine and blood and she tested them. "So what's the diagnosis?" Shawn asked when Steph came in.

"You're NOT pregnant Kelly, I think it's just the stress of the incident. That's all. I think you will get back to having normal cycles from now on." Steph said, Kelly smiled, she was so relieved.

"I would like you to go on the pill now, it helps with the regularity of things" Steph said, Shawn sighed he didn't like it but he agreed and Steph wrote Kelly a prescription.

Shawn thanked the doctor and they headed out the door they got into the car and Shawn looked at his daughter. "You being on the pill DOES NOT mean you have an excuse to become sexually active." Shawn said, Kelly nodded.

"I know daddy, after what happened, I don't think I will EVER be interested in sex" Kelly said, Shawn sighed, he realised he and his daughter needed to have a little chat.

He pulled off at the local ice cream store and sat down. They looked over their menus and ordered.

Shawn got the Banana Royale Sundae and Kelly got the Brownie Sundae.

"Baby you know that one day you will find someone you love and you will change your mind. Don't let that jerk, take a way how special it can be with the one you love...Being in love is an amazing feeling, look at me and your dad, Adam and Alberto, John and Chris. They all love one another and they are so happy." Shawn said, Kelly smiled.

"Thanks daddy that help, I have kind of felt ignored while Adam and John had their issues, then I was attacked...I realise now how much you and dad love me." Kelly said, Shawn smiled.

"You will ALWAYS be our baby girl, and nobody will EVER hurt you again that way...or Hunter will just simply kill them." Shawn said, Kelly giggled spending time with Shawn had made her feel so much better.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam sat there in his and Alberto's bedroom crying his eyes out, he didn't know why he was crying but everything just seemed to hit him full force.

Alberto frowned as he walked into their bedroom and he saw Adam crying his eyes out, he walked over to him and wrapped him in his arms, "What's wrong baby?" Alberto asked, Adam sniffled and looked into Alberto's eyes. "It's nothing, I don't want to upset you." Adam said. "Nothing will upset me, be honest babe" Alberto said, Adam nodded.

"I don't want you to think that I don't love You because I do, but actually seeing Chris and John marry was harder on me than I thought...I'm not sorry we are together, it just affected me more than I thought..." Adam said, Alberto sighed and hugged him.

"I understand it's hard." Alberto said, Adam smiled, Alberto looked at him. "Lay down and let me spoil you." Alberto said, Adam smiled and did what Alberto asked.

Alberto smiled and undressed Adam and he gave Adam a nice bath and then spent the rest of the day making love to one another.

Adam felt so at ease, he felt like he was so in love. He Loved Alberto more than he ever loved Chris and he knew that now.

Adam loved Alberto more than anything and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with their child.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Chris stepped off their plane in Bora Bora. Chris had surprised John with this honeymoon spot.

John had no idea they were even going on a honeymoon but he was so happy right now, he couldn't wait for the sunshine, the sand and the water.

Chris led them over to the car he had rented and they headed to the Four Seasons. Chris checked them in to their room and they headed to their little hut.

Their hut was a Otemanu Over-Water Bungalow with Plunge Pool. It was simply breathtaking and everything John could have hoped for an more.

John was in love and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the week there in paradise.

Chris went over to John and he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him.

"I take it you like?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "I don't like I LOVE." John said, Chris smiled.

"Let's test out the bed" Chris said, John laughed and allowed Chris to take him to the bedroom where he proceeded to make love to his husband.

This was just simply amazing, the word perfect came to mind.

**DAYS LATER**

John and Chris were having such a good time, they had been snorkelling and hiking, they had been enjoying the time they had alone and most of the time was spent between the sheets, just the way they liked it. John was missing his kids though, he called every day to talk to them and he wished he could be there with them. He just wanted to hug them. "You OK?" Chris asked as he came out to the deck where John was sitting with his feet in the pool. John smiled at his husband. "I am fine Chrissy. Just missing my babies" John said, Chris smiled. "Have you called them today?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah Randy and Sam were taking them to the mall. They're redecorating the house so they wanted the kids to pick out some stuff for their rooms, they sounded really excited about it." John said, Chris smiled. "Sounds fun for them." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"I had the news on they said that a hurricane is coming in. So I don't think we will be doing much outdoors things." Chris said, John smiled. "That's OK. I am sure we can think of other things to do inside." John said Chris smirked. "Of course. I think I can come up with a few things." Chris said, John smiled at him. "Let's go grab some lunch." Chris said standing up and extending his hand to John. John smiled and got up with his husband and he put on some shoes, they were nearly out the door when their bungalow phone rang, Chris went over to the phone and answered it, he spoke for a few minutes before looking at John. "It's Hunter, he needs to talk to you." Chris said, John frowned, he hoped everything was OK back home. He went over to the phone and took it in his hands. **"Hey dad is everything OK?...WHAT?!...are my babies OK?...I'll be home as soon as I can. Just be there with them OK?...OK thanks" **John said ending the call.

He turned and looked at Chris. "What's happened?" Chris asked, he could tell by the look on John's face that something bad had happened. "Apparently when Randy was taking the kids to the mall, they got hit by a drunk driver, they were hurt badly. Brie is awake, but they think she broke her collarbone, but Abel is hurt bad." John said as the tears came. "They don't know how bad, but we need to get home now." John said, Chris nodded in agreement and they packed all their things and went to the reception desk. "Your checkout isn't for another few days Sir" the woman said. "I know, but there's an emergency back home and we need to go there now." Chris told her. "Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, but you won't be able to go home now." she said, Chris frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "The hurricane warning has shut down all departing and incoming flights." She said, Chris sighed, this was not good. "OK, can you make sure to tell us when the airport is up and running?" he asked slipping her a one hundred dollar bill. She smiled and nodded.

Chris went over to John. "Can we go now?" John asked, he just wanted to get back to Toronto and see his kids. "We can't babe, the airport has shut down all outgoing flights." Chris said, John looked at him. "What does that mean?" John asked. "It means that we can't go anywhere until the airport is up and running." Chris said, John shook his head, this couldn't be happening right now, this was insane. "What do we do then?" John asked. "We go back to our bungalow and wait." Chris said, John sighed he didn't want to wait, he wanted to go and see his kids now. He needed to be there with Brielle and Abel. They needed him now more than ever, John just wanted to go and to see them, he didn't know if he would see them ever again, he didn't know the severity of their injuries. Chris and John went back to their bungalow and John called his dad and told him that they were stranded and to tell Hunter to keep them informed.

**HOURS LATER**

"Baby you need to relax" Chris said, John looked at him. "Don't tell me to relax, my kids are in hospital Chris and we are stuck here for god knows how long, this isn't right." John said, Chris sighed. "I know but you stressing out, isn't good for you or our baby." Chris said, John rolled his eyes and stormed away, he couldn't deal with Chris' worrying right now, he just wanted to be on a flight back home. He knew he shouldn't have left the kids there, he shouldn't have come away on this stupid honeymoon, everything was just wrong. John stopped as he felt a strong pain in his stomach and he knew it was the baby. "Chris!" he called out and Chris came running. "What's wrong?" he asked. "The….Baby…Hurts" John gasped out, Chris sighed and called for the front desk and for a doctor, soon enough John was being checked out by the doctor on staff, luckily for them they had an amazing OBGYN doctor there. "The baby is fine, you need to not stress so much or the baby could get worse" he said, John and Chris nodded and thanked him.

"You're resting until we can go home." Chris told him, John nodded. He laid in bed and gave Hunter a call to find out what was going on. He listened carefully and sighed as he hung up. "Is everything OK?" he asked, John nodded. "Sam had to have surgery on her knee. Brielle will be fine, her arm is in a cast, they have no word on Abel yet, they're still doing tests and Randy…..Randy died Chris, he died in the crash, he turned the car in time so he got the brunt of the accident and not the kids, he saved the kids' lives." John said, Chris sighed. "Shit, I can't believe this, he's gone?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah, my ex is gone." John said, Chris sighed and held John as he cried he knew John wasn't IN love with Randy but he knew John still loved him and cared about him a lot. "How am I meant to tell my kids that their dad is dead?" John asked, Chris sighed. "I don't know babe, I don't know." He said, John sighed and sat there hugging Chris.

**HOURS LATER**

"That was the receptionist the airport is open." Chris said as he got off of the phone. John smiled and jumped up and grabbed his packed bag and they headed out the door. They checked out and got into their rental car and headed to the airport. Once there they checked in for their flight and boarded the plane, they sat down with one another and John took a deep breath. He just wanted to get home, he wanted to see his kids. He needed to make sure they were OK.

He still didn't know how he was going to tell Brielle and Abel about Randy but he would talk to Shawn about that, Shawn would know what to do, his dad was always so good with these types of things with the kids. John had no experience in telling the kids bad news the only bad thing he ever had to tell them was about the divorce and that was fairly easy but this news was so BIG and so IMPACTFUL.

**7 HOURS LATER**

John and Chris pulled up at the hospital and got out and went up to the paediatric floor where Brielle and Abel were being looked after. John saw his parents, Kelly, Adam and Alberto and he went over to them. They all hugged him. "Where are the kids?" John asked.

"They're In the same room, I requested it, Dr. Angle should be out shortly to talk to you. I told him you were arriving home today." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad, where's Randy?" John asked. "His family are coming in from Missouri to take him home. They will handle the funeral and everything." Hunter said, John nodded. "How will I tell the kids?" John asked. "It'll be OK." Shawn said hugging John again. "There's the doc" Shawn said, John looked up and rushed over to him. "Doc how are my kids?" John asked "You're John I assume?" he asked, John nodded. "Well let's have a seat and I will talk you through everything." Dr. Angle said, John nodded and sat down.

"Brielle is awake and doing fine, I have her on a low dose of pain medication, but her collarbone was severely broken, she will be in a sling for a few months at least, she also has three bruised ribs and some contusions and cuts. But she is doing well." Kurt said, John smiled. "What about Abel?" John asked.

"Abel is a different story all together. When the car crashed into your kids, he was flown from his seat, he is in a neck brace right now and we are trying to rule out any permanent spinal injuries. He has a broken wrist, and four broken ribs. The main concern here is the spinal injury. If that scan comes back clean he will be fine, we had to sedate him, he was panicking and freaking out. So I did what I thought was best." Dr. Angle said, John nodded. "Can I see them?" John asked, Dr. Angle nodded and led John to his kids room.

John walked in and he rushed over to Brielle and hugged her. Brielle started crying and John just held her, he knew this was going to be tough on the kids emotionally.

John was just glad he was there with the kids, that was all that he cared about right now, was being there for his babies. He knew he would have to go and see Sam and see the Orton's when they arrived but right now he just wanted to sit with his kids.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	14. Confrontation

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shawn came in and sighed seeing John watching Abel and Brielle sleep. He walked over to him and squeezed John's shoulder. John turned and saw his dad and he smiled. "Hey dad." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Hey, how is it all going?" Shawn said. "It's OK. They're sleeping." John said running his hands over his face. "You should go home, have a shower, get some food. Pack the kids up some clothes and things." Shawn said, John nodded.

"Yeah I guess." John said. "I'll stay with them. They'll be fine." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Where's Chris?" Shawn asked. "He had to go into work." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. John kissed his kids goodbye and he headed off back home, to be honest he needed the mental break from sitting vigil at Brielle's and Abel's bedside.

He got home and he had a nice hot, long shower and he relaxed. Once the water turned cold John got out and dressed.

He dressed in his Nike Practice OT Basketball Pants, his Ed Hardy Winged Dragon Specialty Tee, his Ed Hardy DBD Eagle Specialty Hoodie and his Nike Air Max LTD Trainers. Once he was dressed he went into Brielle's room and he got his things packed.

He grabbed his Black and Yellow Nike Team Training Small Duffel, and he packed Abel's things, he packed his Nike Striped Fleece Pants, his Nike My Game is Money Tee, his Blue Nike Score Hoodie, his Disney/Pixar Cars 2 3-pc. Pajama Set, his Disney/Pixar Cars Fleece Robe and his Disney/Pixar Cars Slippers. He then went into Brielle's room and grabbed her Purple Marc by Marc Jacobs Preppy Nylon Pearl Weekender Bag and packed her some things.

He packed her Nike Score Straight-Leg Fleece Pants, her Pink Nike Can't Stop Me Tee, her Gray and Pink Nike Hoodie. Her Gray and Purple Mudd 95 Hi-Low Top and Lounge Pants Set, her Purple Heart Plush Robe and her Black and Pink Peace Scuff Slippers. Once their things were packed John packed some magazines and stuff for the kids.

Once he had everything he headed out the door and back to the hospital to be with his babies. He got back and he headed up to the paediatric floor and he walked into the kids rooms.

He put the bags down and he sat in his seat in between Brielle's and Abel's beds. He looked up as he heard the door open and he smiled seeing his husband. He walked over to Chris and hugged him. "How are they doing?" Chris asked.

"The doc said they're doing fine, they're just sleeping it off." John said Chris smiled. "Adam's outside he said he has something to tell you." Chris said, John smiled. "Let him in." John said, Chris nodded and he let Adam in, Adam smiled at his brother.

"What's going on Addy?" John asked. "I thought you'd like to know that the Orton's are here, I went down for some fresh air and I saw them." Adam said John nodded.

"I guess they'll be by soon." John said Adam nodded, he kissed John on the cheek and left him alone, John stood there, he didn't know how the Orton's were going to react to him, he hadn't seen them in so long and he had divorced their son and brother so it was hard.

"I'll get it." Chris said, as there was a knock on the door, John nodded and stood there looking over his children, Chris opened the door and let Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky into the room, they looked over the kids and smiled, they hadn't seen them in so long and according to them It was all John's fault.

They all stepped outside to talk while the kids slept. "You know, we can't believe you John. First you divorce our son and then you run off with your brother's fiancé, you're nothing but a slut." Bob said, John closed his eyes tight he knew this was coming.

"If it wasn't for you, Randy wouldn't have been driving the car with the kids and he wouldn't have crashed and died, his death is on your hands John!" Elaine exclaimed, John couldn't believe this right now.

"How dare you!" Shawn exclaimed. "How dare you say that to my son. If it wasn't for your son my son would still be married to him, if your son had treated John and the kids the way they deserved to be treated then none of this would have happened!" Shawn snapped, "ENOUGH!" Sam stepped in. She had come up to check on the kids. Everyone turned to her.

"None of this is John's fault, Randy made his mistakes in their marriage too...why shouldn't John fall in love and be happy...all that matters now is Randy's kids...and how are they going to get along without their father." Sam said, everyone shut up.

Sam went over to John and hugged him. "I am so sorry about everything." Sam said, John smiled and hugged her. "It's OK, I understand why you did what you did. You will still be in the kids' lives I would never keep them from you I promise." John said, Sam smiled and nodded. The Orton's looked at John.

"The funeral is in a week. Will the kids be there?" Elaine asked, John nodded. "Of course." John said. They nodded and left, John sighed and went back into the kids room, that confrontation with the Orton's had taken a lot out of him emotionally.

He looked up and smiled seeing his kids both awake and in the one bed, the doctor had told him that Abel was 100% OK, he went over to the bed and sat down on the bed. "I am so glad you're both OK." John said, they both smiled. "I have something I need to tell you, it's not good news babies" John said they both looked at him.

"When the car crashed your dad was hurt really badly," John said. "Is he OK?" Brielle asked, John shook his head sadly. "No baby, he's not. He didn't make it." John said, Brielle and Abel looked at John.

"He's dead?" Brielle asked, John nodded. "Yes, I am so sorry babies" John said, they both burst into tears and hugged John tight.

John hugged them close he hated that he had to tell his kids this news, it broke his heart to see them so sad and heart broken. John was as well. Randy was the love of his life for a lot of it. He gave him Brielle and Abel and an amazing life.

He didn't know how he was going to go on knowing that he wasn't just a call away.

It killed him to think of life without Randy Orton. The door opened and Chris looked and saw all his babies crying, he made a silent vow to himself that he would look after John and the kids, no matter what.

The kids eventually cried themselves to sleep and John headed out the door after tucking them in, he sat down in the waiting room and Kelly went over to him and gave him a hug and a cup of coffee. "Thanks Kel." John said.

"No worries, how are the kids?" she asked. "They're OK, really sad and upset but they'll be OK" John said, Kelly smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything I am here with you." Kelly said, John smiled at his sister, she was always there for him no matter what.

"You wanna come to St. Louis with me next week for the funeral to help me out?" John asked, Kelly smiled. "Of course." Kelly said, John smiled. Kelly got up and left John as Chris sat beside him. "I've booked us some tickets for next week." He said, John smiled.

"Baby, I don't think it's wise if you come. It's not right." John said. "I won't come to the funeral but I am coming to St. Louis John." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"Can you book Kelly a ticket too, I asked her to come." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will." Chris said, John smiled, he was so lucky that he had his family around him at a time like this.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	15. Funeral

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Chris, John, Kelly, Brielle and Abel were all heading to St. Louis for Randy's funeral that was being held tomorrow. John was up early and in the shower, he was so worn down because of the last few days. He showered and got out and dried off and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Rem Flap Jeans in Vigilante, his Affliction On The Tracks Premium Tee, his Affliction Get Back Jacket and his John Varvatos Bowery Button Boots.

He was doing up his boots when he felt the bed move and Chris wrap his arms around John's waist. John smiled and closed his eyes, the only time he felt the littlest bit happy lately was when he was in Chris' arms.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" Chris asked, John sighed. "Not really no. I haven't been sleeping well lately." John said, Chris sighed. "You need to baby, because of OUR baby." Chris said. "I know, I just have so many things running through my head." John said, Chris nodded. "I know." He said.

"Daddy!" they heard Brielle call out to them, John sighed and he got up and went to his daughter's room. She had been having nightmares lately and she wanted John to hold her all the time. John went to his daughter's room and walked over to his crying baby.

He hugged her and she immediately calmed John just caressed her hair making her feel safe and loved. "It's OK baby, it was just a nightmare" John said, Brie nodded. "Are we going to Missouri today?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are, you should hop in the shower" John said Brielle smiled and nodded.

"Can you pick out my clothes?" she asked John smiled and went to her closet and picked out her clothes, he chose her Metallic Foil Super Skinny Jeans, her Blue Tiered Animal Print Top, her Blue and White Tie-front Fair Isle Sweater and her Black Fringe Boots. Once he picked out her clothes John went to check on Abel and get him ready for the day ahead of them.

Abel was up and watching TV when John walked in. John smiled and went over to him and hugged and kissed him good morning and then took him to the bathroom and put him in the shower, once he was finished in the shower John got him ready for the day.

He dressed him in his Adjustable Waist Straight Jean, his Long Sleeve Slub Tee, his Gray and Black Sherpa Hoodie and his Gray and Yellow Nike Flex Supreme Athletic Shoes, once he was dressed John went into the bedroom to make sure Chris was ready for the day, he smiled seeing Chris tidying up and all dressed for the day. Chris was in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Double Barrel Relax Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Affliction Angelo Reversible Premium Tee, his Just Cavalli Knit Trim Leather Jacket and his Lace Up Boots.

"We need to get going Chris, we have to pick up Kelly first" John said, Chris smiled and nodded and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and kissed John. "Let's do this then." he said, John smiled and nodded and he and the kids headed out to the car.

They got into the car and Chris drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's they got there and Chris beeped the horn and Kelly came out ready for the day with her luggage, she looked stylish as usual in her Feather Skinny Jeans, her Purple Lace Back Tee, her It's Our Time Shaker Sweater Coat and her Journee Collection Tiffany Slouch Boots.

She hugged her dad's goodbye and got into the car. Chris drove them to the airport, they got out and headed inside, John checked them in for the flight and they waited about half an hour before they boarded their first class flight straight to St. Louis.

John and Chris sat beside one another with Brielle and Abel in front of them and Kelly to the side of them. Chris took John's hand in his own and John smiled and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. "Close your eyes and sleep babe." He said, John smiled and did just that, he shut his eyes and he fell asleep instantly, Chris watched him sleep he was so worried about him, he had been doing everything alone, just him and no one else, he was looking after the kids.

He was also grieving the death of his ex-husband and it was hard on him, plus he was pregnant with his and Chris' own child. The flight landed a little while later and they all got off. John went with Kelly and the kids to get the luggage while Chris went to rent them an SUV. Once they were all in the car Chris drove them towards the hotel. They were staying in the St. Louis Hilton. They got there and a bellboy came and got their luggage and they headed to the front desk and checked in, they were then escorted up to their suite. They were staying in the 1 King, 2 Bedroom Presidential Suite.

The Presidential Suite (890 square feet) offered an amazing view of The Gateway Arch and Busch Stadium where they could watch the baseball game from their room. The two bedroom suite offered the Hilton Serenity Bed Collection with one king sized bed in one room and one queen bed in the other. Marble and granite bathrooms with deep relaxation bathtub.

John and Chris figured Kelly, Brielle and Abel could share the queen bed in the other room. It was only for 2 nights anyway. John never really liked St. Louis it was just one of those places where he felt bad energy. It was no secret that the Orton's NEVER liked John. They didn't think he was ever good enough for their son, they barely even acknowledged Brielle and Abel, they didn't seem to care. It was where Randy got his awful traits from. "What do you wanna do?" Chris asked, John looked at him. "Sleep" John said Chris smiled.

"OK you lay down and sleep baby, the kids wanna go out for a bite to eat and a little bit of shopping, I'll take Kelly with me." Chris said, John smiled and pulled Chris in for a deep, loving and passionate kiss. They pulled away and Chris was breathless. "What was that for?" he asked. "No reason, you're the best husband and step father ever." John said, Chris smiled and kissed his husband and he headed out with Kelly, Brielle and Abel.

John went and changed into some sweats and he pulled on the soft white robe and he sat back on the king bed and turned on the TV.

He chose a movie and he grabbed the room service menu and the room phone and decided what he wanted to eat. He grabbed the phone and called room service.

He ordered a Classic Certified Angus Burger which was Charbroiled with fresh cracked pepper and choice of Swiss, blue or Cheddar cheese, he also ordered a Chocolate Shake to go with it.

About half an hour later and the food was there, John sat on the bed and ate the burger and drank the shake. Once he was done he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes and drifted off for a nice nap. He was so exhausted, he just needed a little break for him and for the baby that was inside of him.

**HOURS LATER**

Chris, Kelly, Brielle and Abel walked into the room and the kids went to their room, Chris smiled as he saw John laying on the bed dead asleep, he laid down beside him and caressed his face. John slowly opened his eyes and looked at Chris.

"Hey, how was the day out?" John asked, Chris smiled. "Good, really good. The kids seemed to have a good time, how was your day?" Chris asked as he rubbed John's back.

"Good, I had some food and laid back and fell asleep. I am much more rested now." John said, Chris smiled, he was so glad. "Good, you'll need it for tomorrow." Chris said, John nodded.

"They're probably gonna wanna kick me out of the service" John said.

"Yeah but you have a right to be there, for your kids." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah, this is going to be so hard on them." John said Chris smiled and kissed John softly.

"They'll be OK. They have us." Chris said, John smiled, Chris was right as long as they all had one another, they would all be OK.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day of Randy's funeral and John was so nervous about seeing all of Randy's family again, the last time he saw them was when they attacked him at the hospital.

John was in the shower when the bathroom door opened and then the shower door opened and a naked Chris stepped in and wrapped his arms around John from behind.

John smiled as he rested in his husband's arms. "How are you feeling?" Chris asked. "OK, a little tired though, I think after today all I wanna do is go home and be with you and the kids." John said Chris smiled.

"Me too, things have been so hectic lately we haven't been able to spend time with one another." Chris said, John turned around in Chris' arms and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and leaned in and kissed him, Chris moved his hands down to John's hips and held him there.

They continued to make out and Chris pushed John against the shower wall and slowly made his hand down to John's semi erect cock.

He went to take John's cock into his hands but stopped when they both heard Abel calling for John outside the door, the both groaned in annoyance at being disturbed. John rested his forehead on Chris' and sighed. "When we get home I promise" he said, Chris smiled.

"You should get ready." Chris said, John nodded and dried off and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Black Resin Slim-Straight Jeans, his Black Rock and Republic Dobby Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Rock and Republic Slim-Fit Stretch Blazer and his Rock and Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he went to the kids room and hugged and kissed them good morning. "I ordered up some food for them Jay." Kelly said, John smiled at his sister, "Thanks Kel. I am gonna sort out their clothes for the day." John said, Kelly smiled and nodded. John was so glad he had Kelly there with him, after everything his sister had been through John was lucky to have her. Especially as the trial was coming up for her attacker, who turned out to be a school friend's brother who had been fantasizing over her. They had later found out that the boy had mental issues but it was no excuse for what he did to Kelly. John was just glad Kelly was a strong young woman. He was proud of her he really was.

John went through his kids clothes and picked out what they would wear.

For Brielle he chose her Black Boot-Cut Twill Pants, her White with Black Dotted Butterfly Top, her Ruffle Crop Shrug and her Black Boots.

For Abel he chose his Black Tony Hawk Corduroy Pants, his Black and White Tony Hawk Pin-Striped Woven Shirt, his Gray Rock & Republic Marled Knit Cardigan and his Black and White DC Shoe Co Net SE Skate Shoes.

Once the kids ate they got into the shower and got ready, John sat down with his eyes closed. "Is this OK to wear Jay?" Kelly asked, John opened his eyes and smiled seeing his sister dressed.

She was dressed in her Black Stooshy Lace Bootcut Dress Pants, her Gray Bow Back Top, her Black Stooshy Boucle Jacket and her Black Faux Fur Dana Buchman Ankle Booties. "You look great Kel." John told her Kelly smiled, the kids came out ready and John smiled.

"Its time to go." John said. Chris smiled and kissed John. "I'll be here" he said, John smiled at him and kissed him again and he, Kelly, Brielle and Abel headed out the door to the funeral.

They got to the funeral home and got out and headed inside, John sighed as he walked inside everyone was looking at him like he had the plague. It was so wrong.

John sat down at the front with Kelly and his kids and they waited for the service begin. About ten minutes later and it was time to begin, John sat with Abel in his lap and holding Brielle's hand.

He knew his kids weren't quite ready for this just yet, this was hard on them, they were saying goodbye to their dad.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The service for Randy just ended and Abel and Brielle were in tears after saying goodbye to Randy.

They composed themselves and headed to the little wake that the Orton's were throwing.

John sighed deeply as he walked into the Orton home, he really didn't want to be there at all.

"We don't have to stay long Jay." Kelly said, John smiled at her. John spotted Sam so he headed over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "The service was great Sam." John said Sam smiled.

"Yeah it was, how are the kids doing?" Sam asked. "OK I guess, they're so sad and upset." John said, Sam nodded, she completely understood.

"I get that." She said John smiled. "How are you doing?" John asked.

"Good I guess, he left the house and car to me. I just don't think I can stay in Canada though." Sam said, John nodded. "I understand." John said.

"Did he leave you anything?" Sam asked. "College funds for the kids." John said, Sam smiled. "He loved them so much John. You have to know that those kids meant everything to him." Sam said, John smiled.

"I know. He was an awesome father. I will never forget him." John said Sam smiled. John looked down as he felt a tug at his hand and saw Abel.

John kneeled in front of his son. "What is it babe?" John asked.

"We go?" he asked in a quiet voice, John smiled and nodded and took Abel's hand and he went and collected Brielle and Kelly and they said their goodbye's and headed back to the hotel.

They got there and the kids cuddled in bed watching TV, Kelly went out shopping and John cuddled with Chris.

"How was it?" Chris asked. "Sad." John said, Chris nodded. "I'm sorry baby." Chris said, John sighed deeply.

"I don't want to cry because I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do. You're my soul mate." John said, Chris smiled.

"If you want to mourn Randy's death do it. He was a big part of your life for a lot of years Johnny." Chris said, John smiled and cuddled closer to Chris and sobbed into his chest finally letting it all out, everything he had been keeping inside of him since the accident.

Chris just laid there with John in his arms, he was going to be there for John no matter what he deserved to be loved and cared for, for a change.

"It'll be OK baby." Chris said, John smiled and leaned up and kissed Chris.

"You're the best husband a guy could ask for. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me right now. I am glad we're together, no matter the consequences." John said.

Chris smiled, he was glad that FINALLY John was guilt free about how their relationship came about he had been waiting so long for this he really had been.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	16. Baby Jericho-The End

**LOVE LOST, LOVE FOUND**

**MONTHS LATER**

"Are you feeling OK baby?" Chris asked John nodded and smiled at his husband. "Yeah, they're coming and going, not too painful just yet." John said, Chris smiled. "I can't believe he's going to be here soon." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "Have you thought about the name?" John asked as he walked around the lower part of the house trying to get his water to break, he had been having contractions since late last night. "Not really, I think the name will come once we see him for the first time." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "The kids will be awake soon, I need to do their breakfast" John said grasping at the kitchen counter as another much stronger contraction came.

"Relax John, I'll do their breakfast, it's Saturday so what do they eat on Saturday's?" Chris asked. "Fruit and yogurt." John said, Chris nodded and started making the kids fruit salad and yogurt. "DAD!" they heard, John went to go to his daughter but Chris stopped him. "Don't even think about it, you sit and chill out I'll handle her, it'll be OK John." Chris said John sighed and nodded he sat down and had some of the leftover fruit Chris had cut up. He looked over at the stairs when he saw Chris and Brielle come down them. John smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning baby girl." John said. "Hi" she said back John smiled, Brielle sat down and Chris put her yogurt and fruit in front of her and she started eating away. "I'm gonna go for a walk out the back." John said Chris nodded.

John walked outside and he walked around the pool trying to calm himself down. He was stressed, nervous and scared about giving birth, he had decided to have a home birth and it was scary. Steph had told him not to call her until his water broke or the contractions were less than three minutes apart. John was tired he had been up since eleven last night and now it was seven thirty. He had napped for about an hour but that was it. John just wanted to sleep. Which was hard now that Brielle and Abel were up and he knew they would be their normal loud selves. "Feeling OK?" Chris asked coming out to the yard. John nodded and smiled. "Fine, I just wish this would move along. I am so tired." John said, Chris nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down baby? Just try and sleep I will keep the kids quiet. Well try to." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. Sleep right now sounded like a good idea. He kissed Randy and then headed into the house he kissed Brielle and Abel and then walked up to the bedroom, he laid down on the bed and relaxed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He woke up about 45 minutes later with stronger pain happening, he knew his water would break soon, well he hoped it would otherwise he would have to go to the hospital. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and washed his face. "God you look like shit Cena" he said to himself, he dried off his face and turned around. He walked back into the bedroom and felt a strong pain followed by a 'Whoosh' sound finally his water had broken.

"Chris!" John shouted downstairs, Chris came rushing in and saw the water on their carpet and knew it was time. "OK let's get you into the other room." Chris said, they had agreed that John shouldn't give birth on their bed, but on the spare bed, they had sheets down, towels and all the machines Steph would need. "Can you call my dad's and Adam?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. "And Steph." John added he completely forgot about calling Steph. "Sure baby I'll do that now while you change" Chris said John nodded and changed into his gown. Chris called Hunter, Shawn, Steph and Adam and they would all be there soon. "John how are you doing?" Stephanie asked once she arrived.

"Fine." John said Stephanie looked at Chris and he just shrugged. "OK, we'll hook you up to a foetus monitor to check in on our little boy." Chris smiled John just closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach trying to calm the contractions down. "OK then, I will be back in a few minutes." Steph said, Chris smiled he followed her out. "Is he doing OK Chris?" Steph asked, Chris shrugged. "He's really tired, all he wants to do is sleep" Chris said. "Oh, OK." She said Chris nodded and he walked back into the room where John was. He sat on the bed, "You doin OK?" Chris asked. "Fine Chris." John said Chris sighed. "Can I get you anything?" Chris asked, "This kid outta me" Chris sighed. "Sorry that's all up to you baby, aren't you excited?" Chris asked. "Of course I am, can you make sure the kids don't come in here?" John asked, Chris nodded and went to sort Brielle and Abel out.

Chris went and set the kids up with one of their movies then he walked back into the room and saw John sitting up bent over clenching his teeth in pain. Chris walked over to him. "Squeeze my hands baby" Chris said John squeezed Chris' hands. "It hurts Chris." John cried. "I know baby I know, but we'll get through this." Chris said, the contraction ended and John flopped back onto the bed. Chris wiped the sweat from his brow. "You'll be OK baby." John sighed. "Can you get me some water?" John asked Chris nodded. He walked out and grabbed John some water and he took it into John. "Thanks" John said Chris nodded and smiled. "No worries, anything else I can get you?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "No thanks." John said. Chris nodded. "Your dad's and Adam should be here in a minute, what do you want them to do?" Chris asked.

"Just be here for us, keep the kids occupied." John said Chris nodded and smiled. All of a sudden John sat up. "Fuck!" he shouted out in pain, Chris sighed, the contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Breathe through it." Chris said rubbing John's back John groaned and breathed through the contractions. "This is worse than what it was with Brie and Abel" John said, Chris nodded. "It's OK, Steph will be in soon to check on you." Chris said John dropped back onto the bed breathing heavily. Steph walked in, "Let's see how far along you are." She said she checked John's dilation. He was getting there. "I think our baby will be arriving soon very soon." Steph said. John groaned. "I want him out now!" John barked, Chris frowned. "Calm down John." He said, John looked at him. "Fuck you, this is all your fault in the first place." John snapped. Chris sighed. He knew it was the pain talking, well that and John's bratty side coming out.

Adam, Alberto, Kelly Hunter and Shawn arrived and they spent some time with John trying to make him feel comfortable. Chris went to check in on the kids while they were with John. When Chris got back into the room it was nearing time for John to push. Hunter, Shawn, Kelly, Alberto and Adam left them to it. "It's going to be okay, John. Just a few more minutes and all of this is going to be over. The baby will be here soon," Chris said, looking at John who looked so exhausted. "I will not have another baby, you hear me? Never will I have sex with you again!" John shouted as another contraction came. "Just breathe, John." Chris said trying to comfort John who looked about ready to give up. "All the moaning and whimpering that came from this room will stay here. Don't you ever tell a living soul about this!" John threatened.

"Fuck!" John shouted as he pushed again. "Nearly there John." Steph said, John sighed. "I can't I can't take any more of this." John said, Chris looked at his husband. "You can do this. It's going to be OK I promise." Chris said. John nodded weakly and kept pushing. A few minutes passed and the baby's head was out followed by the whole body. The baby slipped out and into Steph's hands and he gave out a loud cry. The baby was sure an Jericho Screaming his lungs out and calling for attention.

"He's perfect guys." Steph said, Chris cut the cord, the baby was cleaned up and handed to John. John looked down at his son and smiled, he was amazing, "He's amazing baby" Chris said John nodded. "Yeah he is." John said, he was happy, "So the name?" Chris asked John sighed. "Bryce Randal Jericho." John said. Chris smiled he loved the name. They sat there, Randy noticed John had gotten silent. "Everything OK?" he asked, John nodded. Chris smiled down at his son in his arms. "I love you." He said as he kissed the top of his head, he was amazing, just beautiful he couldn't believe he and John were the parents of another child. He was so happy, so so happy.

John laid there with Bryce in his arms, he smiled down at his and Chris' son, he still couldn't believe that he and Chris had a son and that they were now married. The bedroom door opened and John looked up and saw his brother walking in. "Can I sit?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled, Adam sat down and he smiled at John and Bryce. "He's adorable." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks, I think he looks like Chris." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah he does." Adam said. "Adam, we're OK right? I mean we've been through so much, and I know Chris and I did the wrong thing. But I love him and he loves me and we're married and we have Bryce and you have Alberto." John said, Adam smiled. "We're definitely OK Jay. I promise. I am happy and you're happy and in the end that's all that matters" Adam said John smiled at his brother.

They sat there together and looked at Bryce, their lives had come full circle, they both Lost Love and Found Love.

**THE END!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
